Amores compartidos
by RenMatsumoto
Summary: Ella sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, pero nunca pensó que su rechazo sería mucho más despreciable de lo que se llegó a imaginar. Tenía una meta, y no era vengarse; si no mostrarle su fuerza de una caída humillante, más nunca se esperó que el mejor amigo de él sería su fiel acompañante. Ahora, los dos entrarían a una guerra, esperando compartir su amor por ella.
1. I

_**Amores compartidos.**_

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, si no a su respectiva autora.**

 **Summary:** _Compartir no es siempre una sorpresa diaria, hay veces que cae en el deseo, de una forma casual manifestándose de manera alarmante que podía llegar a sumirse a la desgracia. Ella sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, pero nunca pensó que su rechazo sería mucho más despreciable de lo que se llegó a imaginar. Tenía una meta, y no era vengarse; si no mostrarle su fuerza de una caída humillante, más nunca se esperó que el mejor amigo de Castiel; Lysandro, sería su fiel acompañante. Ahora, los dos entrarían a una guerra, esperando llegar a compartir su amor por ella._

 **Autor:** _RenMatsumoto._

 **Género:** _Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt_

 **Parejas:** _LysandroXSucretteXCastiel_ _ **[LysandroXSucrette]**_

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Lemon en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **-Alguna que otra palabra vulgar.**

 **-Oc.**

 **-Ooc.**

.

.

.

 _I_

 _Nuestro encuentro no agradable y un rechazo despreciable._

.

.

.

Era normal no verlo sentado en su banca. Al igual que era normal las quejas de la directora amenazándolo con suspenderlo o si llegase al caso de expulsarlo por la falta de madurez e indisciplina que portaba este.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaba para nada su situación actual que era muy delicada a los ojos de cualquiera. Más para ella que, a pesar de que no se llevaban tan bien, le preocupaba que él no volviese a venir al instituto. Llámenla buena persona, pero para él era una verdadera molestia.

Ella estaba en el aula de clase, con sus ojos ónix puestos en la gran pizarra blanca. El profesor Ferres apuntaba algo en este, los lentes le llevaban a la punta de la nariz, su vista en el libro temiendo equivocarse cuando escribía con ese plumón azul. El tema trataba sobre Historia del Mundo; la materia que ella amaba.

La teoría se le era muy fácil y útil, ergo, en la práctica como Matemáticas, Física o si llegase a ser parte de Química era una tortura difícil de olvidar; jamás en la vida ha sacado una puntuación más que un 6 en las materias nombradas. El enamoramiento que tenía por la Historia era muy fuerte, sus calificaciones en esa materia eran perfectas y exactas. Nunca pensó ser buena en algo.

Pero, ahora mismo, su mente divagaba en otro asunto que no fuese sobre la Revolución Francesa. Más bien se encontraba en otro mundo que nadie más que ella conocía. Mientras se guardaba un suspiro enorme, volvió su mirada a la ventana de su lado, ignorando la clase del señor Ferres. No hablo, no escucho ni siquiera puso atención; solo arribó sus ojos oscuros al cielo que la encantaba con sus hermosas nubes formando figuras extrañas pero a la vez hermosas.

No dudo en recobrar la conciencia de que estaba en clases y que en cualquier momento el profesor le preguntaría algo respecto al tema. Empero, se mantuvo en la pizarra explicando lo sucedido en las guerras y aportando uno que otro dato que se asimilaba, olvidando su existencia. Se guardó un suspiro de alivio al verse ignorada porque su mente no estaba centrada al tema que estaban viendo el día de hoy. Apuntó lo escrito en su libreta comenzando hacer pequeña figuras de ella y el pelirrojo juntos con un corazón alrededor.

Sonrío en cuanto lo termino.

El timbre resonó en sus oídos, al igual que sus compañeros. Se levantó, guardo sus cosas en su mochila llevándola a su hombro saliendo de la puerta. En cuanto espero su turno para salir, choco con alguien dándole un golpecito fuerte en su nariz, llevo sus manos a dicha parte apretando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados, respingo por el dolor; alzó su vista y se encontró con la persona que jamás llegó a encontrarse en la clase. Se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

–Castiel…

Él le miró, por debajo de su cuerpo; la hizo aún lado con un pequeño empujón.

–Aún lado tabla.

Castiel caminó hacia su banca, no estaba su mochila por lo que seguro se le olvido algo dentro y decidió regresarse para recuperarlo. Se sintió mal por el comportamiento de su compañero pelirrojo. Lo único que hizo fue respirar y suspirar derrotada y adolorida; lo sintió a su lado, pasándola de largo, se mordió el labio para no hablarle.

Cuando se giró para preguntarle sobre la plática que tuvo con la directora, Iris se acercó a ella amigablemente pero a la vez con lastima.

–Renée, él está así por la directora. No te sientas mal –Ella sabía que era cierto, por eso, trago grueso y la miró sonriente.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Ánimo la próxima vez puedes hablar bien con él –dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Iris era su amiga desde la primera vez que llegó al instituto. La acompañaba desde siempre y se lo agradecía profundamente. En ese entonces, Renée no podía congeniar muy bien con las demás personas, por eso cuando conoció a Iris no dudo en pensar que era una muy buena con ella y además de lo muy sociable que es con los demás. Envidiaba esa parte de ella.

Era tan agradable.

Ella sabía sobre su enamoramiento hacia Castiel y aunque los dos eran muy cercanos no le comentó nada sobre el interés amoroso de Renée. Después de todo, era pacto entre amigas. Renée también sabía del chico que le gusta, Jade, el que viene de vez en cuando al instituto para ayudar al club de jardinería sí que era lindo, pero por mucho que quería que los dos se conocieran, Iris se apenaba demasiado huyendo de solo pensarlo.

Por lo menos Renée conversaba con Castiel… Poco y cortante, pero lo hacía.

Renée comenzó un pequeño plan que trataba sobre la posible conquista para Castiel, no le insistía mucho en cuanto se trataba de verlo y hablarle; él la consideraba una molestia y a ella le dolía, por lo que decidió hacer cosas que le agradarían y empezará a pensar en ella como una persona amigable.

Pero por mucho que lo hiciera, él seguía teniendo la misma opinión de siempre.

Sin embargo, como se dice; aún sigue intentando y nunca pierdas la paciencia.

Aunque sabía que no llegaría a ser correspondida, podía por lo menos intentarlo.

Caminaron hasta el patio, cada una se fue por su lado hasta llegar al parque. Se despidieron la una a la otra hasta que Renée perdió la figura de Iris por las personas que pasaban para ir al centro comercial. Entró al centro lúdico con la intención de cruzarlo, ergo, cuando pasaba por los grandes árboles, una hoja se plantó en su rostro.

Manoteo por todas partes intentando quitársela, más parecía que lo tenía pegado con silicón. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

–¡Auxilio que me ahogo!

Estaba pensando en correr como loca por todo el parque, las personas a su alrededor la miraban raro, otras solo se reían por el show que hacía. Pero, Renée pensó que esa hoja de papel era como el mismo océano pacífico ahogándola. Hasta se imaginó que su rostro ya se unió con el papel.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tirarse al piso y llorar hasta que esa "Hoja-del-mismísimo-diablo" se mojara, una persona se acercó apresurada sacándole el papel de su rostro. Su respiración era irregular, y se sintió aliviada en cuanto fue libre de ese objeto de lucifer. Entonces, alzo su mirar ónix para agradecerle a la persona que la ayudo y no se río, más no se esperaba tener a semejante hombresote en su frente. Tuvo que alzar tanto la cabeza con la boca abierta para verle los ojos.

Su rostro e facciones eran finas, piel blanca como si fuese de una muñeca de porcelana. No dudo en pensar que era un ángel caído con esos ojos bicolores; el izquierdo de un color miel recién sacado de un panal y el otro jade dando una imagen de un campo enorme donde te perderías con gusto. Bendita sea la mujer para poseer eso labios medianos dibujando una recta preocupada, con esas pestañas largas lacias que mostraban en esos ojos sorprendentes. Su cabello blanco era impresionante, se veía natural, pero no como ese mechón largo de su parte derecha que portaba colores negros verdosos al igual que varias partes de su hermoso pelo. A pesar de vestir tan raramente de una época interesante, su gran aura de elegancia y tranquilidad abrumaba cada parte de su rechazo anterior.

No dudo en sonrojarse, más cuando este estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Se regresó a Renée, y le miro arrepentido.

–Discúlpeme, no quería causarle problemas –dijo con esa voz madura y elegante, pero se mantuvo quieta sin despejar sus ojos de él–. ¿Debería de hacer algo para que usted me perdone?

Renée no contesto, pero lo único que hizo fue negar la cabeza.

Él aún no alejaba su cercanía, y cuando al tener que observarla con mucha más atención, logró captar todo ese rostro femenino sonrojado con belleza. Se alejó de ella para darle espacio y así logre responder.

Y no dudo en hacerlo.

–¿Usted es el diablo?

Con el ceño fruncido, se giró hasta darle la espalda, ignorándola por completo.

Renée se rasco la cabeza hasta retirar sus dedos en la punta de su melena oscura.

–¿Y ahora que hice?

.

.

.

Era de mañana, las tonalidades azuladas y a la vez oscuras se trasladaban al gran cielo, ergo, un color llamativo anaranjado hizo resplandecer toda la ventana de la habitación en la que ella dormía placenteramente, pero eso fue antes de que cierta alarma la despertara hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

Su melena oscura estaba en el suelo con las manos en el aire y la pierna aún en la cama. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejo una tonalidad rojiza en su frente. Se incorporó hasta sentarse, miro el techo llevando una mano en su frente y se dio cuenta del chipote que tenía ahí. Hizo una expresión de dolor manteniéndose sentada.

Bufó con expresión, miro la ventana levantándose y sus ojos se posaron en las personas que pasaban por la calle. Sonrío libremente, arreglándose su cabello negro hasta ponerlo en su hombro y descubriendo su frente rojiza. En eso, estiro sus brazos desentumiéndolos y al proceso, entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes, después salió de la puerta bajando las escaleras.

Aún tenía puesta el pijama, la blusa de tirantes negra y el short blanco enseñando sus cremosas piernas dirigiéndose a la cocina. Llegó encontrándose a su madre cocinando y su padre leyendo el periódico tomando una taza de café. Se sentó tomando una tostada y sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

Felipe cerró el periódico mirándole sonriente.

–Se te ve muy bien –dijo.

Renée alzo la ceja confusa y al momento en que Felipe le señalo con la mirada su frente rojiza con una sonrisa burlona, ella infló sus mejillas.

–No es divertido.

–Es tu culpa por no ser más consciente de que hay un piso –Le dio un sorbo a su café.

–Al menos me recibe por las mañanas con amor.

–Y tienes salud –Troleándola, comenzó a reír cuando ella se cruzó de brazos.

–Recuerda que tu yerno es un jarrón con tierra, no lo cambies por el suelo.

Felipe casi escupe lo que tenía pensado tragar y Renée bailo victoriosamente frente a él alzándole las cejas de su supuesta indirecta. Sin embargo, antes de cantar el himno, Lucía le golpeo con la cuchara que se usaba para la olla. Con lágrimas dramáticas en los ojos, acaricio su propia cabeza adolorida.

–Renée, tenle más respeto a tu padre –dijo Lucía calmada dejando un plato con huevos y tocino. Renée respingo con dolor.

–¡Pero el empezó! –exclamo.

–No juegues con el jarrón de tierra Renée, sabes que para tu padre es muy delicado ese asunto.

Y no mentía. Felipe nunca le gusto que Renée sumara la palabra "Yerno" y "Jarrón con tierra"; la razón era que, mientras todas sus amigas de secundaria–edad que ya era muy conocida para tener novio–tenían una pareja y ella no, con la intención de hacer una broma, agarro un jarrón y lo lleno de tierra llevándosela a Felipe diciéndole el típico relato de que todos tenían novio y ella un jarrón con tierra.

"Conoce a tu yerno" Extendiéndole el jarrón, Felipe casi se ahoga como hace unos momentos atrás, fue castigada por él obligándola hacer los deberes escolares, algo que a ella le molestaba. Desde ese entonces, cuando tenía la oportunidad molestaba a su padre con eso cuando este intentaba jugar con ella. Ergo, Lucía siempre se metía en el momento perfecto de la conversación, como ahora Felipe sonreía orgulloso de ganar.

Felipe-2 más un beso de Lucía.

Renée-1 más un golpe con el cucharon.

"Bale Berga la Bida" como diría Alexy.

Terminó su desayuno, se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse un baño y de paso cepillarse los dientes; cosa que hizo con calma y serenidad ya que aún era muy temprano como las otras veces. No dudo en recordar al individuo del parque, alzo una ceja preguntándose que hizo mal. Le pregunto de una manera amigable si era un demonio, pero se fue antes de preguntarle también si era un vampiro. Sus labios hicieron una mueca graciosa con los dedos en su mentón explicándose del porque se fue tan enojado. Opto por restarle importancia y decidió continuar su tarea con masajear el cabello negro de su cabeza, de la raíz, a la punta.

Terminó de bañarse, se dirigió al lavabo cepillándose los dientes y después de terminar su deber salió del tocador para ir automáticamente al armario. Seco su cabello con una toalla extra, la otra ocultaba su cuerpo no tan desarrollado como debería de estar. Estaba segura que crecerían sus niñas cuando tuviese hijos, cosa que Felipe no dejaría después de los 50.

Tardo poco para vestirse, no era muy femenina, pero si tenía cierto estilo su look que tantas veces Amber–su archienemiga como Batman y Guasón e rival de amores como Kykyo y Kagome–había criticado por su falta de moda. Siempre le enseñaba la lengua cuando le daba su espalda, en ese momento Iris se reiría de Renée por su expresión "madura" hacia la rubia cabellos de elote quemado.

Miró su reflejo, su pequeña estatura y su falta de desarrollo corporal era notoria. No tenía un busto grande–por esa razón Castiel la molestaba, y probablemente no le gustaba ya que su tipo eran las de gran pechonalidad–, pero tenía una cintura pequeña, caderas no tan anchas y un trasero lindo. Se acercó a su tocador, cepillo el largo cabello azabache con delicadeza enseñando una sonrisa. Sus labios no eran tan sexys como pensaría un hombre, pero su labio superior delgado e inferior medio gordo le hacía ver su encanto y más cuando ella los tenía naturalmente de un color rosáceo cereza; la pestañas que portaba eran largas y enchinadas, y sus mejillas con un bello color rosa adornaba sus pómulos medio regordetes.

Con su deber hecho, se levantó energéticamente sin dejar de curvar sus labios medianos, agarró su mochila entrelazándola en sus hombros y corriendo en las escaleras. Lucía le reprimió por tal y Felipe se dirigía en la puerta dándole la razón a su esposa. Renée se despidió de los dos con rapidez, salió de la casa corriendo hasta la parada de autobús suspirando de alivio por alcanzar el transporte, subió rápidamente pagando su pasaje. Todos los lugares estaban reservados, menos uno.

El del tipo que se encontró en el parque.

Se golpeó la frente con fuerza mascullando una maldición. Inhalo y exhalo, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, seguía absorto mirando la ventanilla de su lugar. Agarrando con fuerza las cuerdas de su mochila, se acercó a él a paso lento y tranquilo antes de que arrancase el transporte. Se sentó con miedo y se encogió más cuando él la miro reconociéndola. Vio su expresión de disgusto.

El camino al Instituto era, en tanto; tenso y agitado. Sabía que estaba disgustado, su rostro lo decía todo. Quería disculparse, pero su pena floreaba por toda su piel. Suspiro vencida y mirando al suelo con su mochila entre sus rodillas, dijo:

–Yo… quiero ¿disculparme?... si, disculparme… aquel día en el parque… creo que fui un poco grosera…

Él la miro, serenamente, alzando una ceja sorpresiva y curiosa. Sin embargo, él no dijo ni argumento nada, se mantuvo en silencio, algo que a Renée le incómodo. Ella seguía mostrándose preocupada, aunque quería ocultarlo, parecía un libro abierto para los ojos de ese sujeto. Lo escuchó suspirar cansado, la azabache le devolvió la mirada cuestionándose del porque esa manera de expresarse. Se encogió al mirarle serio.

–¿Por qué el diablo? –preguntó con la ceja alzada.

Renée se sonrojo.

–Porque… usted era muy… ¿galante? ¡Como un vampiro o un demonio! –Al final, lo exclamo alzando su mirar sin vergüenza.

Mutismo, fue lo que recibió. Y seriedad de igual forma.

–Además de irrespetuosa, demasiado inmadura.

Renée abrió la boca ofendida, sin creerse lo que él le dijo. ¡Ella se estaba disculpando y él la estaba ofendiendo! Entonces pensó que esta sería una guerra que nunca terminaría, pero que ella ganaría.

–Además de grosero, muy victoriano.

Él le miro irritado.

–No creo que eso sea un insulto.

–Créame, tengo mejores.

–Demasiados tontos por supuesto.

Renée abrió más la boca ofendida, pensó que en algún momento se le metería una mosca por como la agrandaba.

–Es usted muy grosero.

–Y usted señorita, muy tonta.

Ya se le cayó el agua de la paciencia.

–¡Ojo por ojo, y que se le caiga el diente!

Volvieron al mutismo, pero, fue roto por la risa medio controlada del joven victoriano. Se tuvo que encoger en su asiento antes de partirse de risa. Renée le miro enojada, sin poderse aguantar su furia.

–No sabe ni siquiera decir bien los dichos.

La de melena oscura se le formo una vena en la sien, y cuando el autobús se detuvo, agarro su mochila colgando en su espalda y salió con rapidez sin siquiera mirar atrás. Entro al instituto como alma que lleva el diablo. No dejo de caminar, hasta que Iris la detuvo extrañada tomándola del brazo.

–¿Te ocurre algo Renée?

La susodicha parpadeo inestable, pero después recobro su compostura.

–Ahmm… No… –Intentando parecer normal, jugo con una mecha de su cabello mirando el suelo.

Eso estaba lejos de ser normal. No muy convencida, Iris asintió comprendiendo.

–¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –A pesar de que no le creía, decidió tocar el punto correcto donde ella estaba doliéndole.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le miro.

–Iris… –llamo con preocupación, esto asusto a su joven amiga–. ¿Mis dichos apestan?

Con la pregunta en el aire, Iris le miro con una gota cerca de su mejilla. Se giró e ignoro la pregunta de Renée con cierta oscuridad en su frente.

–Creo que, será mejor volver a clases…

–Iris…

–Allá vamos… –En vez de decirlo con emoción, lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa y una perturbadora aura que Renée no logro comprender.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, y por esa razón, decidió mejor dejar a un lado la conversación imaginándose la respuesta.

.

.

.

Volvió a faltar a clases, su comportamiento estaba saliendo de control. Y, mientras más ella lo pensaba, la realidad de Sweet Amoris sin Castiel se estaba acercando con más rapidez. Le angustiaba de solo imaginarse un instituto sin una pelirrojo y un rubio peleándose con frecuencia. Bufo molesta cruzándose de brazos, alzo su mirar al cielo azul tan resplandeciente, con los árboles impidiendo la llegada de la luz solar de su asiento.

Sus piernas se cruzaron, bajo su mirar a los tenis negros que portaba y comenzó a moverlos con impaciencia. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse a buscar a su amado pelirrojo amargado, alguien se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió alegre llevando un dedo a sus labios pidiendo discreción. Una consola en sus manos, y un suspiro de su parte.

–¿Sabes que también es bueno estudiar?

–No soy como Nathaniel –dijo sacando la lengua comenzando a jugar por la concentración.

–Pero no me refiero a Nathaniel, ahí si pierde todas tus esperanzas.

Le miro con disgusto volviendo su vista al videojuego.

–Eres como Alexy.

Renée no despejo su mirar ónix del gemelo; tenía curiosidad de lo que estaba jugando, más se controlaba por acercarse y arruinarle toda su jugada. Pero sabía que por como mostraba cada vez más una expresión de irritación, su tentación le ganaba.

–Oh señor todo poderoso de los videojuegos–si es que existes–, ayuda a tu hijo que pase el nivel que lo atormenta por las noches –Esta vez, sonrió divertido.

–No puedo enojarme contigo –Sonriendo de lado y dejando aún lado la consola, giro la silla y se sentó en ella–. Dime, ¿tu plan "Conquista-al-Andrés-amargado" sigue funcionando?

Renée bufó.

–Como funcionaria si siempre se salta las clases, nada más tengo unos segundos de tolerancia por parte de él –dijo disgustada–. A este ritmo, quedaré soltera de por vida.

–Por lo menos tienes salud.

Bromeando, Renée le enseño la lengua recordando a su padre por lo que le dijo.

–Armin, tengo tantas ganas de llevar mis manos a ese cuello y apretarlo con fuerza –Sonriendo, Armin trago grueso.

–No gracias, quiero seguir viviendo.

Con el tema de conversación terminada, Armin le invito a jugar con él; cosa que le extrañaba a todo el mundo. Él era su mejor amigo, además de Alexy que siempre la acompañaba. Ella no era muy buena en los videojuegos–tanto en la cocina entre otras cosas–a tal caso que siempre perdía una partida. Como aquella vez que jugo con Armin "Mortal Kombat", a la primera no sabía cómo debía de utilizar los controles, ni siquiera hacer un combo. La venció muchas veces, presumiéndole su experiencia y derrotándola con esos Fatality tan desgarradores que haya visto jamás.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella comenzará a entender los movimientos del personaje que estaba Armin manejando y empezando a crear estrategias, una cabellera rojiza le hizo apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, con sus ojos preocupados y molestos, se disgustó de ver a cierta persona al lado de su amado.

Bufó con fuerza captando la atención de los dos y Armin. El tipo alzo la ceja con disgusto y Castiel rodo los ojos preguntándose en cuanto tiempo se lanzará a él para cuestionarle. Cosa que no sucedió, ya que ella no lo veía, si no, lo ignoraba.

Al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Armin guardo su consola, y con los brazos descansando en el pupitre, le miro con esos ojos azules como el cielo.

–Mensaje del planeta tierra a Renée del espacio sideral –dijo con burla.

Renée parpadeo confundida, para luego reincorporarse descansando igualmente sus brazos al mismo pupitre que Armin, sus ojos se encontraron.

–El mensaje ha sido recibido comandante Armin –Siguiéndole el juego, le sonrió.

–No sé si lo has visto, pero Castiel está frente a tus ojos –incorporándose por la cercanía de sus rostros, escondió discretamente sus orejas que las tenía rojas por sentir tan solo la respiración de la chica de cabello azabache.

Observo su expresión de disgusto, y después de un minuto, se acercó a él para hablarle con discreción.

–El tipo que esta con él, no me gusta –aclaró su duda del porque no corría directo a sus brazos de robot.

Armin miró al acompañante de Castiel, los dos sentados y platicando tranquilamente. Castiel tenía sus piernas arriba del pupitre y su amigo solo estaba sentado cruzado de piernas tan elegantemente. Alzo una ceja al ver como este miraba hacía su dirección irritado, cosa que Castiel no logró ver. Entonces, Armin se dio la idea de quien era.

–Yo lo he visto. Supongo que se llama… ¿Lysantander? ¿Santander? –Renée casi se parte de la risa, pero decidió aguantarse–. ¡Ya se! Su nombre es Lysandro. Creo que es el mejor amigo de Castiel.

Renée casi cae al suelo impactada.

–¡¿Desde cuándo?! –exclamo como un grito.

Las personas que estaban dentro del aula–sumando a los dos amigos–los miraron a los dos con asombro y curiosidad. Una que otra persona comenzó hablar de ellos como los típicos "Amigos con derecho", otros diciendo que empezarían con sus bobadas donde Castiel se sumaba y alguna otra diciendo que son molestos y escandalosos como Lysandro.

La de ojos ónix de sonrojo hasta las orejas y Armin se partió de risa.

–Mientras más te conozco, más divertida eres.

Inflo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

–No es gracioso –Con la mirada en el suelo, comenzó a jugar con su cabello mordiéndoselo.

–Tengo ganas de hablar con él –Alzo la mano–. ¡Lys-!

Fue interrumpido por la mano que lo jalaba de su camiseta y sin saberlo, su rostro estaba cerca en el de Renée que se mostraba roja con una vena en la sien.

–Te lo advierto Armin, si le llamas, te obligaré a que me acompañes al jardín a comer vegetales sin consola y sin videojuegos. Después encontraré la forma de que me acompañes al centro comercial y créeme, haré que Alexy nos acompañe.

Esta vez y sin habla, Armin trago grueso asintiendo con fuerza y rapidez, Renée lo soltó aliviada.

–¡¿Piensas matarme?!

–¡Esa era la idea!

–¡Pues que ideas retorcidas tienes!

–Tengo gustos masoquistas –Rascándose la cabeza sonriente, cerró los ojos orgullosa.

–No era un cumplido… –aclaro.

–¿A no?... Yo pensé que si…

Meneando la cabeza, decidió seguir con su juego, ergo, Renée lo levanto del brazo. Con un sonrojo indescriptible en sus mejillas, comenzó a caminar siendo tomado del brazo por ella sonriéndole con complicidad, después capto lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Lo llevaría al jardín.

–¡No! ¡Alexy! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!

Los ojos de los alumnos que se encontraban en esa clase no pudieron evitar saltar alguna otra carcajada o mascullaron de su mala discreción. Todos sabían que Armin le tenía cierto miedo al jardín, más bien, era alérgico a todo lo que venía de él. A pesar de que no comía verduras o tan saludablemente como se debería, tenía un cuerpo delgado y masa muscular complaciente.

Ninguno sabía del porque la amistad tan apegada entre Armin y Renée, había ciertos rumores de un romance secreto, pero ninguno era cierto ya que los dos eran como hermanos. Ergo, nadie era tonto… Armin le guardaba cierto cariño a Renée… Pero no de hermandad. Castiel lo tenía bien claro, cosa que a él no le molestaba y le ayudaría para que esta no trate de llamar su atención.

Suspiro con satisfacción llevando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, miro de reojo a Lysandro y este, solo tenía ojos para la puerta. Alzo una ceja; algo no encajaba ahí.

Incorporándose, le arrebato la libreta al peliblanco sorprendiéndolo. Frunció el ceño cuando este sonrío de lado comenzando a leer en su mente.

–Castiel, no es divertido.

–Para mí si lo es –Con una sonrisa de medio lado, decidió leerlo en voz alta, sin embargo, Lysandro le quito la libreta antes de que lo haga–. Hey, estaba empezando a leer.

Lysandro cerró su cuaderno y con las mismas, la guardo a su mochila con serenidad. Castiel bufó.

–Este día ha sido muy agitado… –murmuro.

–Para mí no, la estúpida tabla no ha venido a joder como siempre lo ha hecho.

Lysandro le miro curioso.

–¿Estúpida tabla? –pregunto recargando su barbilla al dorso de su mano.

–La tonta que hacía su escandalo con el idiota friki –dijo con molestia.

El chico de ojos bicolores se preguntó del porque Castiel se sentía tan molesto con la presencia de esa chica ingenua e irrespetuosa. Supuso que era por su gran tontees como había dicho el pelirrojo, pero después de darse cuenta del como su comportamiento amigable con esa persona a su lado al que Castiel le decía friki era muy divertida y cálida, las formas de pensar de ella iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

A él no le gustaba criticar a las personas a buenas a primeras, pero después de aquel incidente, no dudo en pensar en lo muy… No quería decir la palabra, por esa razón se mordía la lengua o meneaba su cabeza de solo pensarla.

Pero se sentía interesado, debía de saber porque era muy insistente con Castiel.

–¿Por qué te molesta?

Castiel le miro.

–No lo sé –fue lo único que contesto.

Lysandro asintió comprendiendo. Suspiro derrotado y decidió dejar el asunto así. Hay cosas que debes de dejarlas y no insistir.

Tiempo al tiempo, pronto descubriría porque.

.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado. Solo faltaba esperar.

Sus pómulos estaban irradiando un color rosáceo por la vergüenza que le tomaría mirar a los ojos de su sádico amor. Debía de asegurarse que él estuviese bien. De solo pensar que él dejaría el instituto le daba una imaginación horrorosa y cruel.

Renée suspiro tranquilizándose y cacheteando sus mejillas para que dejen de llegarle sangre de la pena. Cosa que no funciono ya que su piel era muy delicada y de solo tocarla, se vuelve roja. Bufó exasperada queriendo tomarse de los cabellos para quitarse todo ese estrés e irritación que ha tenido colgando desde la mañana que se encontró con el tal Lysandro.

Su expresión cambio, parecían salirse sus colmillos y su frente se arrugo. ¡De solo pensar en ese tipo la volvía más vieja y horrorosa! ¡Como una bruja!

Se imaginó las miles de formas de hacerlo callar mostrándole sus insultos muy bien planeados para que cierre la boca y le deje de decir tonta. Quería decirle sus dichos claros para que deje de burlarse. Ganas a ella no le faltaban.

Se giró sobre su propio eje, como si fuese un perro, dio vueltas sin ni siquiera saber qué hacer. En ese momento, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonó entre toda la oscuridad revelando al masculino que esperaba. Sintió la pesadez de su suspiro. Trago grueso tomando fuerza de valentía para hablarle. Sonrío.

–Tus escapadas fuera del instituto se han vuelto una costumbre –empezó llevando sus brazos a su espalda entrelazándolas.

–Cosa que no es tu problema –dijo restándole importancia.

Renée alzo una ceja.

–Tienes razón… –Bajo su mirar, inquieta–. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ya no vuelves al instituto?

Castiel le miro sereno, ella solo se encogió en su propio lugar, imaginándose su respuesta. Ergo, no pensó que en cualquier instante, este solo caminó a su lado dejándola pasar.

–Eso no pasará.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de que caminará fuera del instituto. Sin embargo, Renée se giró con una vena en su sien tomándolo del brazo y jalarlo. Castiel se sorprendió de su fuerza.

–¡¿Pero y si sucede?! ¡¿Qué harás tonto?!

Frunció el ceño.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia niña estúpida!

–¡Puede que no lo sea, pero me preocupa que dejes a todos atrás por tus idioteces!

No se contuvo, la empujo lejos de él manteniéndola alejada. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle lo muy tonto que era, de decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. ¿Qué hacía afuera? ¿Acaso le importa estar más allá que aquí con sus amigos? Con Iris, Lysandro…

–Deja de ser tan metiche, son mis asuntos, mis cosas. No te entrometas en ellas.

Renée trago grueso.

–Pero-

–Sabes qué, me tienes arto –dijo acercándose a ella–. Me canse de ti, mi paciencia se acabó desde el momento en que apareciste al instituto –indicó –Será mejor que no vuelvas a hablarme, no quiero romper mi regla de golpearle a las niñas.

Dicho eso, Castiel comenzó a caminar. Pero, nuevamente, fue detenido por el llamado de la joven de cabello azabache.

–Castiel… Yo te amo…

Se giró por la sorpresa, sin siquiera creerse lo que dijo esta. Empero, no dio un paso atrás, solo se mantuvo quieto… Esperando. Al igual que ella, se mantenía en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

El silencio fue incomodo, y después de unos minutos, escuchando el sonido de los grillos y cigarras alrededor, Renée tenía el rostro tan rojo como el mismo cabello que él. Él se mostraba impasible, pero decidió hablar ante la confesión.

–Eres una idiota –dijo–. Me das pena –siguió–. No sé si reírme o dejarte ahí en tu propia fantasía.

–Castiel…

–Prefiero estar mil veces con Amber que contigo –indicó sonriendo de medio lado–. ¿Pensaste que confesándote te aceptaría? Lo siento tabla, pero ese es un sueño muy lejano que nunca lograrás tener.

Renée no lloró, pero tenía una expresión de dolor. Claramente le dolía ese rechazo. Más bien, era un rechazo tan despreciable que haría llorar hasta la mujer más fuerte del mundo. En cambio, ella no derramo una gota, solo se mostraba adolorida, pero nada más. A Castiel le extraño eso, más no quiso preguntar. Quería echarle más leña al fuego; así dejaría de molestarlo.

–Yo… yo-

–¿Quieres llorar? Eres una niña chillona.

–Eres… realmente… eres despreciable.

–Siempre lo he sido… No eres la única que me ha profesado amor eterno. Me es fácil rechazarte, así me quitarías un peso de encima –Se cruzó de brazos–. Eres muy infantil, además de retrasada, siempre has sido débil entre los demás. Tus sueños son absurdos, tus metas lo son aún. Solo eres una niña llorona que no sabe hacer nada en la vida.

Silencio por parte de ella, no había un sonido siquiera de los grillos que cantaban entre los pastos verdes. Sintió su respiración agitada y sus grandes ganas de llorar; pero no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo frente a él para darle satisfacción, por eso se mordió el labio con insistencia. Y, con las mismas mudas, caminó hacia él.

Castiel alzo la ceja extrañado, pensó que le golpearía, pero no lo hizo. Solo caminó hasta su lado, pasándolo de largo. Después de esas palabras, toda su imagen perfecta del pelirrojo se destrozó en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos. Caminó hasta el portón, no se giró, no se detuvo, solo siguió su camino a casa.

Entró al parque, se detuvo en una banca cerca de un camino. Llevo una mano a su rostro, suspirando con pesadez. Su figura era iluminada por un farol, todo su largo cabello escondía su pequeña espalda que estaba quieta, sin ningún movimiento. Alzo su rostro, expuesto al cielo nocturno bañándola con la luz de ese farol largo que le impedía meterse en sus pensares.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban entrecerrados, con una mueca recta en sus labios medianos bañados en un tono carne que le daba forma de su exquisitez. Pero, cuando comenzaba a darse la idea de que su vida era terriblemente patética, unas gotas cayeron a sus pómulos mojando sus mejillas con simulación de lágrimas contenidas.

Ahora si su vida era más que terriblemente patética… Era lo peor del fracaso, rechazo, patético y tonto de la vida.

Bufó molesta hundiéndose en el manto de la lluvia, no quería ni siquiera moverse. Pensó que el cielo lloraba por ella, que quería ser su acompañante en sus letargos duros y malos. Se encogió en su propio asiento, sin temer a un resfriado. Recordó las palabras de Castiel, tan duras y despreciables…

Sus ojos se humedecieron, se mordió el labio conteniendo su llanto, y al cuanto de esconder su rostro, la lluvia dejo de caer en ella y una sombra escondiéndola de la iluminación. Parpadeando extrañada, alzo su mirar asombrada.

Se encontró con dos ojos de distinto color con una mirada serena.

–Pescarás un resfriado.

Alzo su mirar ónix encontrándose con su largo saco impidiéndole la caída de las gotas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el evitaba que se mojará, él estaba más o peor que ella.

El chaleco negro colgando de su camisa de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo alto y blanco. Lúgubre con ese mirar sereno y su cabello haciéndose uno con esas hermosas facciones finas. Las pestañas largas caídas, mirando su cuerpo pequeño entre la banca. Solo le miro, asombrada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?...

Lysandro no respondió, solo soltó su saco haciendo que este caiga en su cabeza impidiendo su vista al mundo exterior. Con astucia, lo hizo aún lado importándole menos mojarse, levantándose y mirarlo a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

–La vi salir de instituto con una mirada muy intrigante –dijo restándole importancia–. Solo quería asegurarme de que no le sucediera nada malo a estas horas de la noche.

Con eso, Renée comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que este le decía. Estaba preocupado, y a pesar de que no lo parecía, lo estaba. Renée se mordió el labio con fuerza, miro los suelos y empuño sus manos.

–Creo que… el dolor está hecho para mí –Miro a un lado.

–Todos merecemos ese pedazo de dolor en nuestra vida.

Lysandro llevo una mano a su hombro, apoyándola con respeto y discreción. La chica de ojos oscuros le sonrío con amabilidad y gentileza, agradeciendo su compañía.

–Gracias… –dijo alzando el saco del chico y escondiendo su cabeza.

Lysandro sonrío.

–No hay problema.

Sintió su imprudencia y con algo de ingenuidad, alzo una parte de su sombrilla improvisada sonriéndole como si se tratase de una niña. Lysandro no entendía su acto.

–Entra, también no queremos que enfermes.

Esa amabilidad hacia las personas, esa gentileza en sus acciones e ingenuidad con todos. Estaba seguro de que, mujeres como ella, no había. Más con esa mirada, latente de dolor y triste, pero con la misma luminosidad que probablemente la reconocía como ella misma.

Todo se volvió cálido, a pesar de que el agua del cielo fría caía en su cuerpo, sentía su alrededor con una comodidad latente y tranquila. No dudo en sonreír igualmente aceptando su propuesta, comenzando a meterse bajo su capa y correr junto con ella entre las calles.

Mientras sus pies chapoteaban entre los charcos enormes de agua, reían entre la lluvia lúgubre y solitaria. Llegaron a la casa de Renée y entre el techo de esta, se quitaron el saco de la cabeza sonriéndose con complicidad. Ninguno de los dos quería salir de la magia del momento.

–El propósito de que llegue a bien a casa ha sido cumplido.

–Si… Supongo –sonrió débilmente.

Lysandro le revolvió el cabello húmedo con travesura en sus ojos, ella rio en cuanto hizo eso.

–Debo irme –dijo.

Renée abrió los ojos impactada.

–¡Espera! –exclamo–. Tú… Escuchaste todo… ¿Verdad?

El joven de cabello blanco le miro serio, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Renée bajo su mirar.

–No era mi intención, no pude evitarlo… Lo siento.

–No… No pasa nada –sonriendo con debilidad se abrazó a sí misma tratando de conseguir un poco de calor –Lo que pasó… pasó… Es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Miro por los suelos, y sabía que Lysandro no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Solo la observo, con tranquilidad y pena. Algo que a ella no le gusto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y alzo su mirar determinada, sin dejar su sonrisa victoriosa.

–Pero, hay que ver algo bueno a esto –dijo–. Voy a considerarlo como una experiencia en la vida, y no cometer los mismos errores del pasado –bajo su mirar ónix–. Ya va siendo hora de quitarme la corona y ponerme la armadura.

Lysandro, entre asombrado e curioso, sonrió ante la madurez de sus palabras.

–Tiene toda la razón…

Renée le extendió la mano.

–Mi nombre es Renée –dijo sonriente.

Se la aceptó gustoso.

–Lysandro –respondió con amabilidad.

Des entrelazando sus manos y con la intención de girarse e irse entre la lluvia con el saco en la cabeza mirando los lados, Renée se giró dentro del portón y le dijo:

–Creo que Castiel tenía razón –dijo sorprendiéndolo–, pero de algo estoy segura… –Se detuvo por un momento–. Yo tengo algo que todos no tienen… –Le miró –. La belleza de la fuerza de voluntad. Y eso, se lo haré saber –Sonriéndole enseñando los dientes, se adentró corriendo a su casa con velocidad sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

Sonrío ante lo que dijo. Miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de algo.

Renée era una mujer muy interesante.

Ya esperaba ver esa belleza de la que tanto presumía.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

¡Es mi primer fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado! No olviden dejar su Reviews, ponerlo en favoritos o seguirlo; me sería de mucha ayuda. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Cambio y fuera!


	2. II

_**Amores Compartidos.**_

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucre no me pertenece, si no a su respectiva autora.**

 **Summary:** _Compartir no es siempre una sorpresa diaria, hay veces que cae en el deseo, de una forma casual manifestándose de manera alarmante que podía llegar a sumirse a la desgracia. Ella sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, pero nunca pensó que su rechazo sería mucho más despreciable de lo que se llegó a imaginar. Tenía una meta, y no era vengarse, si no mostrarle su fuerza de una caída humillante, más nunca se esperó que el mejor amigo de Castiel; Lysandro, sería su fiel acompañante. Ahora, los dos entrarán a una guerra, esperando llegar a compartir su amor por ella._

 **Autor:** _RenMatsumoto._

 **Género:** _Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt_

 **Parejas:** _LysandroXSucretteXCastiel_ _ **[LysandroXSucrette]**_

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Lemon en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **-Alguna que otra palabra vulgar.**

 **-Oc.**

 **-Ooc.**

.

.

.

 _II_

 _El comenzar de la motivación._

.

.

.

Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz solar que emitía desde la ventana y bañaba su rostro. Removiéndose entre su alcoba, llevo la sábana que la ocultaba dándole calidez ante lo frío del aire acondicionado a su cabeza haciéndose bolita.

Suspiro entre ellas cerrando con fuerza los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras. Aun así, se levantó hasta quedar sentada y se visualizara perfectamente la palmera formada en su cabello. Se rasco bostezando pisando el frío suelo e ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus dos perlas oscuras estaban irritadas, rojas con un circulo negro alrededor llenos de tristeza y flojera, no faltaba decir sus labios secos pálidos que no mostraban su color natural cereza y aquella nariz roja llena de verde líquido que la hacía sorber más de una vez para que no salga de esos orificios pequeños. Aquella noche la dejo noqueada, la lluvia que caía en su cuerpo; fría y sin remordimientos la hizo tener una gripe mortal. Además, los sollozos que trataba de ocultar entre la oscuridad de su habitación enredada entre sus sábanas que eran un consuelo enorme para tranquilizarse y no verse descubierta no faltaban, menos esas lágrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza, coraje y determinación al decidir cosas que tenía pensado hacer desde mucho.

Sonrío por sí misma en el reflejo, mostrando así esos labios curvados pálidos tristeza y nostalgia propia. Con los ojos cerrados respiro hondo hasta soltar todo ese aire en una exhalación profunda, por consiguiente llevo sus brazos hasta arriba formando sus manos en puños y doblándolos con rapidez y fuerza hasta al límite de su pecho como expresión de victoria. Abrió los parpados sonriendo con determinación y citó:

–Yo voy soñando caminos.

Sonriendo con una expresión alegre, sus ánimos subieron haciéndole disfrutar el día sin miramientos. Cepillo sus dientes, se lavó el rostro más de una vez para no parecer sospechosa ante sus padres que la esperaban en la mesa con el desayuno servido. Afortunadamente no sospecharían nada ya que al verla toda mojada entrando con chorros de agua arruinando la alfombra pensarían que era obra de la gripe haciendo de las suyas.

Pero a ella no le importaba estar enferma. Iría a la escuela, no le daría el placer a tal pelirrojo su pena y vergüenza de verlo. Ella sonrío, sintiéndose afortunada de su rechazo, por muy despreciable y doloroso que sea, le hizo sentir fuerte. La antigua Renée se quedó la noche pasada, ahora era una nueva Renée, una que no dejaría de luchar para seguir sus metas y sueños.

Por eso ella soñaba caminos, esa era su frase de motivación, su palabra clave para seguir caminando en el sendero de las montañas, en las colinas doradas y verdes pinos altos de polvorientas cimas. Quien diría que estaba feliz. Ya no era una princesa que se la pasaría esperando su príncipe azul, aquella que besaba muchos sapos y no convertir en humano a su amado, aquella princesa débil y frágil que no hace nada y que los caballeros siempre deben de proteger y salvar con tal de que su padre el Rey este satisfecho, ¡Claro que no!, ella viajaría; cantando y silbando con una armadura puesta y espada entre su cintura con el derecho de protegerse ante sus adversidades. Ella buscaría a su príncipe, ella ya no esperaría la llegada de su verdadero amor, ella misma se protegería, no necesitaba guardianes que la estén salvando todo el tiempo de su debilidad, también cumpliría muchas cosas que dejo inconclusas, cosas que ella pensó que estaban lejos de su realidad pero que pronto las tendría en sus manos.

Tenía una meta, y no era vengarse, si no mostrarle a Castiel su fuerza de una caída humillante. Cumpliría todos sus sueños, hasta el más tonto al más importante, para enseñarle que no era débil ni patética. La llama de la fuerza de voluntad estaba bañando todo su cuerpo, y con esa sonrisa valiente sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento lo probaba.

Era hora de enseñarle lo que es capaz de hacer.

Esa era una nueva Renée, una más fuerte y tenaz. Una Renée que lucharía hasta cumplir cada meta de su lista larga y dorada, polvorienta y vieja. Cantaría hasta gritar la victoria de su viaje aventurero, solo esperaba encontrarse a fieles personas que la acompañarían a su aventura salvaje y peligrosa.

Salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras ante el repentino llamado de su madre, se sentó en su silla respectiva llamando la atención de Felipe y Lucía ante su gran ánimo y su referente apariencia sospechosa. Les sonrío comenzando a comer con energía su desayuno esperando iniciar su día de clases. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ella tenía un plan:

Empezaría un nuevo día, un nuevo viaje.

Hoy era el comienzo de ella, el comienzo de su era triunfante.

.

.

.

Suspiro albergado en su propio mundo.

Era de mañana, aún seguía recostado en su alcoba lleno de pesadez y flojera. No quería levantarse, de solo pensar que vería el rostro de cierta persona molesta le daba una frustración e irritación tan horrible. Renée era un dolor de culo, ella siempre estorbaba y se interponía en sus cosas; ¿Qué no podía quedarse quieta?, le molestaba que ella era muy metiche e irrelevante.

Bufó con fuerza dándose la vuelta quedando de boca bajo abrazando por completo la almohada. Sus largos brazos llenos de masa muscular se mostraron, su piel medio bronceada se posó en la iluminación del sol y de paso haciendo brillante su cabellera rojiza. Suspiro cerrando los ojos intentando volver a dormir y saltarse nuevamente las primeras clases. Sin embargo, cierta parte de su colchón se hundió con lentitud, como consiguiente un perro enorme se dio a conocer mojándole todo su rostro con la lengua.

Le gruño.

–¡Demonio! ¡Joder! –exclamo.

El perro aún seguía con su tarea de molestar a su amo, con aquella cola larga meneándose de un lado a otro. Castiel tuvo que levantarse para que Demonio le dejará de lamber la cara. Se limpió con asco sacudiendo sus manos, le miro reprobatoriamente.

–Se supone que debes de dar miedo –dijo tranquilizándose. Demonio se sentó sin dejar de mover la cola y le ladró. Castiel rodo los ojos–. Muy bien, también tienes derecho a divertirte –Se acarició su nuca sintiendo la lengua de su perro en los labios, tuvo que hacerse para atrás por lo asqueroso que se sintió–. ¡Pero no me uses como tu juguete! –Demonio chilló, Castiel suspiro cansado–. Maldición… baja de la cama, en un momento me levanto.

Con las mismas, Demonio cayó al suelo dando vueltas con aire juguetón, Castiel se levantó estirando sus brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Salió bajando las escaleras encontrándose con un silencio profundo, digno para su paz y tranquilidad.

Se sentía tan bien solo, sin la voz ruidosa de su madre ni la inutilidad de su padre. Por esa razón sonrío sintiéndose mejor al no escuchar ruidos en la casa que anunciaban la presencia de estos. Llegó a la cocina, abrió un puerta del almacén sacando una bolsa que contenía alimento para perro, se acercó al recipiente donde comía Demonio y este que se mantenía sentado pero ansioso, le vacío a mitad de la bolsa llenando todo el plato de croquetas. El enorme perro no espero en devorar su alimento.

Castiel se sentó en una silla mirando a su perro comiendo con aire gustoso. Llevó una mano a su barbilla suspirando con enorme cansancio debatiéndose entre ir o no al instituto. Cuando decidió mejor ir a dormir y no ir, el celular que vibraba en la mesa que dejo cuando entró a la casa por tal rechazo que lo dejo cansado e irse a dormir; sonó indicándole un mensaje enviado. Lo agarró picando sus dedos en la pantalla grande para abrir su buzón y se encontró con el contacto de su mejor amigo.

Bufó tirando el teléfono lejos de él.

" _Ven a clases, tengo que hablar contigo."_

Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Miro la hora, no era demasiado tarde. Gruño con más fuerza. Maldito sea Lysandro, destruyendo sus planes desde tiempos inolvidables.

.

.

.

Inhalo e exhalo con fuerza.

Contó del 1 al 10, abrió sus ojos encontrándose al enorme patio de la escuela. Observo con más detenimiento a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, no se sintió para nada asfixiada, solo sintió alivio al no encontrarse con cierta cabeza pelirroja que aunque le haya rechazado hasta humillarla le hacía pasar la sangre en sus pómulos poniéndola nerviosa.

Aún le amaba, pero no esperaba que le correspondiera, ni quiera le pedía que se casaran. Ella era feliz con sus sentimientos, aun así deseaba no poder olvidarlo pronto; se consideraba masoquista, pero ese amor que la hacía sentir dolor y pesar le daba una meta enorme. Esperaba encontrar el amor en otra persona, y si era cierto que el amor que le tuvo a Castiel era incomparable ya que fue su único y gran amor, pero no lo consideraba como uno sano y bueno como consideraría el de su futuro príncipe.

Tomo con fuerza las cuerdas de su mochila y caminó serena en el patio de la escuela. Sus labios medianos rectos y su mirada negra tranquila extrañaban a cualquiera que la veía pasar. Era catalogada como una persona alegre y viva, energética y divertida; no cabía decir más de cualquiera de sentimientos positivos y optimismo era lo que tenía todo en su persona. Ahora ella estaba triste y lúgubre, no era como el mismo sol iluminando las mañanas.

Más ellos sabían claramente la razón.

Y lo que decía en esas hojas que leían día a día en el instituto hablaba de todo.

Renée no se había percatado de las miradas llenas de pena de las personas, ella solo seguía su rumbo al aula que le correspondía. Aun cuando quiso dar un paso, alguien la tomo del brazo deteniendo su andar, no tuvo que alzar su mirar para verla. Iris tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, ni ella misma sabía del porque esa reacción.

–Renée… ¿Te encuentras bien? –La pregunta la confundió.

–Por supuesto, ¿Por qué debería estar mal?

Iris bajo su mirar, la soltó del brazo hasta tomarla de la mano.

Cuando decidió decirle algo, lo pensó mejor que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y encogerse de hombros. Renée alzo la ceja confundida.

–Por nada, solo son suposiciones mías.

Aun con el ceño fruncido la miro con esa sonrisa falsa en sus labios. Asintió no muy convencida iniciando su caminar junto con ella hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no era la salud de ella o el comportamiento extraño de Iris. Suspiro con pesadez sintiendo un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, no solo eso, el dolor en todo su cuerpo se intensificaba con mucha más rapidez que en la mañana.

Detuvo su caminata tocándose una sien. Expreso en su rostro dolor, se masajeo aquella área comenzando a sentirse más y más sofocada. Intento dar un paso, pero en cuanto lo hizo un mareo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Iris presenciaba todo, más no sabía porque Renée se detuvo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, tropezándose en sus propios pies cayó en una persona que tuvo que sujetarla entre sus brazos. Eran delgados y cálidos, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al sentir ese aroma masculino en sus fosas tapadas nasales, apretó los dientes y los ojos hasta abrirlos y mirar a la persona que la sujetaba.

Aquellos ojos ámbar le miraron con preocupación sujetándola hasta incorporarla nuevamente; más no la alejo de él, aún la tenía a sus brazos haciendo que se avergonzará más de lo debido. A Renée le ardían las puntas de sus orejas, sus mejillas estaban como dos tomates maduros. No dudo en bajar el rostro al tener esos ojos mirándola de pies a cabeza. Su cabello rubio brillaba, esas pestañas largas lacias igualmente rubias tenían buen completamente con sus ojos. Era alto, por eso se sentía tan pequeña hacia él y más cuando no la soltaba de sus brazos, pero con ese aroma no podía evitar sentir bien, era como si la suavidad de su pecho y la calidez de sus brazos nunca se acabaran.

Renée se encogió en su propio lugar sintiendo las miradas de todos los alumnos del instituto. Él también las sintió, las mejillas de él no dudaron en bañarse de un color carmín soltándola y acariciar su nuca nerviosa. Renée dio unos pasos atrás para tener espacio jugando con su cabello y tener ganas de mordérselo, pero se resistió comenzando a jugar con sus pies sin dejar de mirar las puntas de su mechón azabache.

El silencio era un tanto incómodo, pero él decidió hablar antes de que Renée lo hiciera.

–¿T-te encuentras bien? –preguntó un tanto nervioso, pero sin dejar aún lado su preocupación.

Renée frunció el ceño inflando sus mejillas.

–¿Por qué todos preguntan si me encuentro bien? ¿Es que acaso están tramando algo?

Silencio por parte de este que se tranquilizaba ante la reacción ingenua de esta. Sonrío.

–Realmente no, es solo que casi caes al suelo tan inesperadamente. Es un alivio que no te hayas lastimado.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con un poco de preocupación y lástima. ¿Por qué esa mirada? Se preguntaba, ¿Qué hizo para que ser el centro de atención? Algo olía mal, y no eran los frijoles quemándose, más bien algo apestaba a maldad entre el aire. Más decidió dejarlo pasar.

Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas. Aunque el olor se volvía cada vez más fuerte, era solo una ilusión de su parte.

–Solo fue un descuido de mi parte –dijo apenada–. Se me movió el piso y termine enredando mis pies –Se rasco la nuca nerviosa–. Gracias por ayudarme Nathaniel –Sonrío.

No dudo en sonrojarlo y apartar su mirada. Ese tipo de sonrisas son las que la caracterizaban día a día. Se extrañó mucho al verla tan seria entrando a la escuela, nunca había tenido tan aura llena de seriedad en su cuerpo. Ella emendaba mucho optimismo, no era tan introvertida como muchos pensaron que sería, su nivel sociable no era tan alto, pero ella recibía a las personas con esa curva en sus labios rosáceos dándoles la bienvenida de forma agradable. Cómo él, que siempre le daba un buen día sonriéndole y pidiendo de su ayuda en alguna que otra cosa, con esa curiosidad muy peculiar y esa manera de ver el mundo tan alegre.

Pero se sentía mal, enojado y furioso, molesto e irritado. Lo que pasó el día anterior, todo lo que relato Peggy en el diario escolar no tenía nombre. ¿Por qué ella siempre era el objetivo de todo tipo de mal? Estaba muy enojado, más no podía hacer nada por ella, pero si quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre que la hizo sentir tan patética.

Se la imaginó llorando, sin vida en esos ojos. Se mantuvo recto, dejando de sonreír tranquilizándose y mirándola con más detenimiento. Ella aún tenía vida, pero no como se suponía que sería. Sus ojos se veían cansados con ojeras a lo bajo y con unas ganas muy flojas de estar aquí. Suspiró empuñando sus brazos, sonriendo de con falsedad para que Renée no preguntará de un cambio de humor próximo.

–No hay de que Renée –Fue lo único que dijo.

Renée miró a Nathaniel, sin sospechar nada. Volvió a su estado normal girándose y ver a Iris esperándola pacientemente, se regresó dirigiéndose al rubio delegado.

–Tengo que irme, Iris me está esperando –Le sonrío–. Nos vemos en clase.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más, Nathaniel la agarró de la muñeca hasta regresarla a su posición actual. Sus rostros no estaban juntos, pero ella se sonrojaba por la cercanía que tenía el rubio hacia ella. Nathaniel le miro sereno.

–Renée –Ella contuvo la respiración–, aunque sientas que estás sola, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

La aludida sintió el tacto de sus dedos contra los suyos, su rostro se había vuelto un sinfín de colores no vistos en la vida. Después de ver ese sonrojo en él y el cómo sus manos sudaban, le soltó la muñeca y retiro sus dedos de los suyos. De un momento a otro, Nathaniel se había ido adentrándose al instituto.

Su corazón le saltaba, estaba comenzando a pensar que hasta sus latidos rápidos salían de su pecho a tal punto que se escuchaba. Miro a su alrededor con vergüenza encontrándose a Iris caminando hacia ella. Se veía curiosa mirándola de pies a cabeza ya que presencio el acto del rubio. Renée suspiro con fuerza calmándose y recobrar la postura.

Ella no era buena con los chicos, por esa razón nunca tuvo "algo" con Castiel–ni siquiera amistad–ya que no tenía la confianza suficiente para tener una relación. Armin y Alexy eran sus mejores amigos varones; él primero nunca estuvo interesado en las chicas y el segundo de misma manera… Solo que a este le interesaban los "musculosos" como él decía. Además, Nathaniel era un buen amigo-compañero, más nunca se le había acercado de esa manera tan íntima. Lo hubiera pensado de Armin que siempre cumple sus caprichos, pero el delegado y Renée no tenían una relación de lo más cercana para que se acercará de esa manera.

Realmente, hasta ella se confundía y se preguntaba porque los chicos se acercaban tanto a ella. Además, ¿De qué estaba hablando Nathaniel? Tuvo que encogerse de hombros, después le preguntaría el porqué.

Se giró ya tranquila topándose con Iris, le sonrío sin problema y caminaron hasta el salón.

Todos se encontraban afuera conversando, uno que otro alumno estaba dentro del aula. Y ahí, sentado con fastidio, se encontraba él. Renée no dudo en sonrojarse sintiéndose pequeña entre la multitud–aun así lo era por su baja estatura–. Iris presenció su incomodidad, por eso, la tomo del brazo con una sonrisa llamándole la atención guiándola a su asiento. Ella no dudo en corresponder su sonrisa, sabiendo que la apoyaba silenciosamente a pesar de que no sabía la situación.

Castiel se dio cuenta de su presencia, más la ignoro por completo mirando el pizarrón con los audífonos puestos con el volumen a tope. Renée suspiro aliviada, se sentó y en cuanto lo hizo, una melena rubia capto sus ojos. Entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí –dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

–¿Qué quieres de mí Ámber?

–De ti nada –respondió–. ¿Leíste el periódico escolar? Esta vez que Peggy tiene un artículo digno de admirarse.

Mientras más hablaba, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios. Renée la miro con desinterés preguntándose cómo alguien como ella tendría así el cabello de esponjado. ¿Qué no le molestaba? Estaban en primavera… ¿No le daba calor? Suspiro sacando un par de libretas pensando en por lo menos escribir algo. Ámber se sintió ignorada, pero después golpeo el mesa banco llamando la atención de todos, menos de cierto pelirrojo que miraba el techo con los audífonos puestos.

La rubia ojos esmeralda le reto con la mirada, Renée no dudo en corresponderle igual haciendo una batalla campal imaginaria. Estaba a punto de levantarse y darle algo de miedo, sin embargo, Ámber mostró una sonrisa con superioridad haciéndola curiosear del porque esa expresión.

–¿Por qué sonríes?

Las amigas de Ámber; Li y Charlotte, se rieron en voz baja. Ella se cruzó de brazos confiada haciendo que Renée alzara una ceja. La de ojos esmeraldas habló:

–Dime… ¿Qué se siente ser rechazada por alguien que ni le agradas?

Renée abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas respecto al tema. Miró a los alrededores, se dirigió a Iris que bajaba su mirar llena de pena, después se dirigió a Castiel que le parecía ser más importante su mundo que sus problemas. Trago grueso, con un silencio incomodo en espera de respuestas.

Suspiro nerviosa.

–¿De qué me hablas? –Decidió hacerse la desentendida, pero solo hizo que la rubia se sintiera más superior.

–Todos sabemos el rechazo hacia tu confesión, deja de ser tan tonta que eres la protagonista de este artículo de exhibición.

De algo estaba segura, que sus ojos se volvían de alguna manera húmedos. No podía evitar sentirse tan idiota. ¿Por qué se confesó en el instituto? Si tan solo fuese un poco inteligente pudo a ver confesado en el parque o en cualquier otro lugar, pero era tan estúpida que sus sentimientos salieron por tanta presión y terror de perder algo que nunca tuvo. Suspiro con dolor aguantando sus ganas de llorar, se mordió el labio bajando su mirar y sintiéndose tan baja delante de Ámber.

Pero después recordó algo, ella ya no era débil. Ella podía hacer lo que quería; era libre. No había nada que la mantuviera atada. Renée siempre fue discreta con las personas y educada para no tener ninguna mala imagen ante Castiel, pero como este la rechazo… ¿Por qué no romper las reglas? Él dejo en claro su asco hacia ella.

Alzo sus mirar determinada, sonriendo de lado cruzándose de brazos confiada.

Las cosas estaban hechas. Renée ya no era la misma, ya era tiempo de madurar. Por eso no haría nada ante el artículo de Peggy, pero si haría callar a la rubia pelos de elote quemado en frente suyo por hablarle tan mal.

Ámber enarcó una ceja extrañada al verla tan confiada.

Ahora era hora de probar que ella no era la débil como todos pensaban.

–Dime Ámber, ¿Qué se siente ser ignorada ante tu primer amor?

Todos guardaron silencio. Ámber abrió los ojos con fuerza mirando a los lados. Comenzaron a murmurar cosas nuevamente haciendo que Renée se sienta más confiada. La rubia ojos esmeraldas apretó los dientes. Ella no iba a perder.

–Por lo menos no me rechazó.

–Igual lo haría.

Hicieron bulla en a lo lejos. Expresó furia.

–Él dijo que me preferiría a mí antes que a ti.

–Pero nunca dijo que te aceptaría.

Renée quería reírse. Su expresión de furia era digna de pintar. Si Violeta no estuviera con Kim en los baños, estaba segura de que le pediría dibujarla.

–Eres una fracasada, nunca conseguirás lo que quieres –dijo con enojo–. Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero las cosas están hechas, él nunca te verá como una mujer.

Se mordió el labio con insistencia, pero miro a lo alto, sin ni siquiera flaquear.

–Me consideran torpe, inútil, débil y hasta fracasada pero… –Le miro con valentía–. Les mostrare que yo puedo cumplir mis metas, así que Ámber, será mejor que me mires, porque me verás pasar por encima de ti y demostrarte lo fuerte que soy. No apartes tus ojos de mí, porque en algún momento, me perderás de vista.

Ámber se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Estaba segura que aquella Renée ingenua e infantil con la que se peleaba no era la misma. ¿Cumplir sus metas? ¿Pero de que diantres hablaba? Esa mirada determinada, segura de sí misma era como una llama, una llama ardiendo ante sus ojos. Más no se dejó hacer, por muy impresionante que sean sus palabras ella no perdería.

Nunca la consideró una rival, pero que ahora, ella tenía todas las de ganar. Se acercó para decirle algo, insultos, lo que sea, pero todos sabían que Renée había ganado. Por eso todos le miraban admirados ante su fuerza, mostrando no ser débil ante Ámber que sin duda, es un gran progreso.

Renée decidió sentarse, el profesor Ferres entraba al aula y clamaba por orden. Ámber no pudo decirle nada más que eso, Castiel se quitaba los audífonos y se sentaba de manera correcta, Iris sacaba el libro con el pesar entre sus hombros. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban afuera entraron con rapidez. Entre ellos, solo uno capto sus ojos.

Lysandro tenía su mochila colgando entre su hombro entrando al salón de clases caminando cerca de su lugar. Los ojos bicolores de él se dirigieron a su dirección encontrándose con los ojos de ella. No había reacción, solo un asentimiento en la cabeza en modo de saludo igual que ella pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No eran cercanos, no se conocían muy bien como para tratarse como amigos; eran simples conocidos compañeros que por lo menos podían saludarse el uno al otro. Él se dirigió a su asiento y Renée comenzó a escribir lo que el profesor Ferres puso en la pizarra. Cada uno estaba en su asunto a sabiendas que nadie sabía sobre su saludo discreto. Sin embargo, unos ojos igual que los de ella, negros como el manto de la oscuridad, habían visto todo desde el principio.

Quería ignorarlo, pero no podía.

Apretó los dientes sin razón mirando la ventana molesto.

Algo no encajaba, y estaba seguro de averiguarlo muy pronto.

.

.

.

Era tiempo del receso, la tarde de ese día se había vuelto muy calurosa. Las ganas de comprar un helado o si quiera un agua fría se volvían de cierta manera poderosos. Ella miraba los enormes árboles de que le daban en cierta forma un espacio de sombra donde el viento golpeaba su rostro. Sin embargo, aun así, después de esa deliciosa brisa, el calor caía en su rostro volviendo sus mejillas más rojas de lo que estaban.

No tenía ganas de nada. Su cuerpo se sentía flojo, su respiración en cierta parte era muy dolorosa al querer suspirar o hablar. Había veces que tenía mucho calor, había otras que tenía frío y temblaba sin razón alguna. Eso no paso desapercibido por Iris que insistió en llevarla a la enfermería, ergo, Renée la persuadió de que estaba saludable y no enferma como creía.

Era muy fácil de convencer.

Cruzo sus pies con las piernas estiradas, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos que reposaban en su regazo tarareando una canción. Ella no era buena cantando, pero si creando sonidos, por esa razón ayudaba al hermano de Iris, Thomas a inventar sonidos pegajosos con cualquier otro instrumento. Era como una canción de cuna, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Estaba perdida en su mundo, imaginándose más de una situación que sucedería en el futuro gracias a o que tenía propuesto. ¿Con qué empezaría?

Ella quería ser una escritora reconocida. Sin embargo… También pensaba ser una buena arquitecta; ese era su sueño. Además, tener una familia e hijos a los cuales podrían tener oportunidades en la vida. Quería viajar a Londres Inglaterra a estudiar o si es el caso de ir solo a pasear en sus calles. Todas sus metas eran muy grandes y se tardaría días en cumplirlas, pero empezaría de las más pequeñas a las más enormes.

Como por ejemplo:

Sacar calificación alta en Matemáticas.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa sonriendo.

¡Esa sí que era una muy buena de empezar!

Aplaudió para sí misma sonriendo orgullosa. No era buena en Matemáticas, más bien, ella sacaba un 6 en la materia nombrada. Su favoritismo estaba en la teoría, no en la práctica, por eso se le dificultaba en las ecuaciones o en las formas resolver problemas–al final tenían que pasarle los problemas o explicarle ya que dentro de su cabeza no se grababa nada–. Volvió a suspirar mirando a lo alto.

Quiso sentir la tranquilidad de su receso, Iris decidió no salir con ella ya que una tarea se le había olvidado y quería terminarla en la hora del recreo. Por esa razón tenía tiempo de respirar la paz del ambiente, el sonido de los árboles cantándole con el choque del viento revoloteando las hojas de ese enorme tronco de madera lleno de vida. Silbo, una pequeña melodía corta y suave, y al paso, giro su rostro encontrándose con una figura que la miraba a lo lejos.

Sus ojos chocaron, Renée sintió un frío recorrerle por toda su espalda, estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la observaban a lo lejos. La impresión y los ojos abiertos ónix en par era clara impresión de su curiosidad del porque él la miraba.

Tenía buen porte, tranquilo y sereno cruzado de brazos sosteniendo una libreta. La cola partida de su saco volaba entre el viento, su mechón largo tocaba sutilmente su mejilla haciéndola aún lado con su mano mostrando su más apuesto perfil. Renée se sonrojo bajando su mirar apenada. Es como si estuviera comiéndoselo con los ojos, y eso estaba mal, ella no era ese tipo de persona, pero no evito mirarle de soslayo.

Sus botas estaban en la misma posición, pero después estas caminaron con serenidad hacia donde se encontraba ella. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración al tener su mirada penetrante en su pequeña figura femenina. Trago grueso pensando en lo peor mirando al otro lado de él.

Sin embargo, él le llamo:

–Espero no molestarte –índico recargándose al árbol posando sus ojos a su espalda.

¿Molestarla? Claro que no pensaba ella, pero si le perturbaba mucho que la mirara con esos ojos fijos en su figura. Tenía pensado irse, pero lo único que hizo fue girar su rostro y sonreírle con ingenuidad y amabilidad propia.

–Claro que no –respondió.

Lysandro asintió.

–El discurso que diste es digno de admirarse.

Renée le miro sorprendida girando todo su cuerpo y sentándose para ver toda su figura. Lucía sereno mirando su libreta. Se sonrojo apenada. Ese hombre siempre escuchaba sus conversaciones, y por dios que ella estaba empezando a imaginar que él tenía un oído muy agudo.

–Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que escuchas todo? ¿Acaso eres realmente un vampiro? –pregunto con una mueca graciosa en sus labios.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

–No solo escuche yo, si no todos los salones que miraban tu encuentro con esa señorita.

–¡Eso prueba tu mortalidad! –le señaló con un dedo.

Mostró una sonrisa.

–Sigue con la idea de que soy un vampiro o un demonio… ¿Verdad?

La pregunta le hizo pensar, fue entonces que sonrío y ella le contestó:

–Y… ¿Sigues con la idea de que soy una chica maleducada e tonta?

Silencio de su parte. Renée se sonrojo.

–Después de ese día… He estado pensando en lo que dijiste –Dejo su libreta acercándose a ella.

Después de unos segundos, Lysandro se encontraba sentado frente a ella, Renée bajo su mirar jugando nuevamente con sus dedos nerviosa. Esa manera de actuar le pareció graciosa que solo sonrió ante esa debilidad que le tiene.

Ella, entre nervios, habló:

–He tomado una decisión –Comenzó a tener confianza–. Quiero mostrarle a Castiel de lo que soy capaz –dijo ya con una sonrisa alejando todo tipo de vergüenza en el ambiente.

–¿Y si eso a él no le importa?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Tenía razón, Castiel no le prestaba atención a su alrededor. En cierta parte, estaba haciendo una inmadurez; era obvio que sus esfuerzos serían en vano ya que él no los vería; se sentía tan tonta. Sin embargo… Ella quería enseñarle que podía seguir adelante a pesar del rechazo que le dio. Le mostraría que no era débil, que no era tan infantil como él pensaba.

Le miro, directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa sínica.

–Entonces hare lo que sea para que le importe.

Parpadeo sorprendido ante lo que Renée dijo. Esa determinación en su mirar ónix era muy contagiosa, esa aura era difícil de identificar, no sabía con exactitud cómo era tan calmo, tranquilo y acogedor, pero con toques de fuerza, valentía y energía. Quería saber, saber más de lo que a ella le depararía el destino.

Aquel día en el parque, cuando se conocieron, simplemente era casualidad, su forma de verla; tonta, infantil e inmadura se transformó en un poco de esas por las cosas que haría, pero admiraba esa fuerza. ¿Será que realmente esa belleza de la que tanto hablaba la poseía con fiereza? Estaba curioso, quería ver todo lo que pasaría en su futuro. Por eso, el día de ayer en aquella lluvia que los hizo hablarse de forma amigable, no dejaba de pensar en la decisión que tomo.

Tenía tanta curiosidad del final que tendría aquello.

–Sí que eres rara… –dijo.

–Qué cosas, siempre me dicen eso –completo sonriendo como una niña.

Lysandro la observo detenidamente.

No se había dado cuenta de ese rostro tan femenil, él pensaba que era ese tipo de chicas escandalosas que se creen lindas–como Ámber–, pero no era así. Ella tenía ingenuidad y seriedad cuando lo era requerido. Como aquella vez que le dijo sus expectativas, igual cuando se le enfrento a su rival. Era linda con esas mejillas sonrojadas, con esos labios medianos llenos de un color carne que mostraba la delgadez del superior y lo gordo del inferior. Su fleco tenía mechones azabaches escondiendo su frente, y que sobra decir de su melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Era como una…

–Rosa –murmuro captando su atención–, eres como una rosa.

Renée se sonrojo al rojo vivo.

–¿Eh?

–Supongo que tienes muchas metas que cumplir –dijo cambiando el rumbo del tema–. ¿Cuáles son? –pregunto.

Ella aún se mostraba indecisa, pero meneó la cabeza para alejar todo lo que su mente acababa de pensar. Mejor decidió responder:

–Quiero ser escritora –dicto con orgullo.

–Para eso tienes que tener una buena redacción… ¿La tienes?

Ella se tornó pensativa.

–He escrito muchas cosas… Pero no me atrevo a enseñárselo a las personas… –Se rasco la nuca sonriente.

–¿Cómo es que quieres ser escritora si no tienes el valor de enseñarle tus obras a los demás?

Esa pregunta realmente sí que tenía su realidad. Se sintió regañada.

–También quiero ser arquitecta.

–¿Ingeniería?... Bien… Resultaría, ¿Eres buena en el cálculo? –Silenció de su parte–. Vaya…

–¡¿A dónde vamos a parar?! –Cantó con las manos alzadas y un rostro gracioso imitando al intérprete de la canción.

Lysandro suspiro.

–¿Una meta que si puedas lograr?

Renée se tornó pensativa.

–¡Casarme y tener hijos! –anunció con rapidez.

–Tienes que esperar a ser adulta –dijo con seriedad pegándole con sus dedos la frente. Renée mostró dramatismo haciendo su cabeza atrás como si le hubiesen golpeado.

–¿Tener novio?... –indicó insegura sobándose la parte dañada.

–Podría ser… –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Renée hizo su típica posición de victoria.

–¡Sacar un 10 en matemáticas! –dijo con emoción.

Lysandro le miro con una ceja alzada.

–¿Estás segura?

–Si –respondió con un asentimiento en la cabeza–, es más, empezare desde ahora.

Él suspiro con resignación.

–Solo esperemos que lo logres.

Renée le sonrío con victoria. Tenía muchos sueños y metas que quería cumplir, pero por el momento, se conformaría con tener la mejor puntuación en el examen de esa materia. No era buena, pero lo intentaría. Alzo sus brazos libremente estirándolos, le causo dolor de solo moverlos. Estaba entumida, no quería moverse. Pero aun así, sonrío levantándose junto con él con dificultad.

Se miraron el uno al otro sonriéndose entre sí. El toque del término del receso había sonado, era tiempo de volver a clases. Renée comenzó a caminar junto con él, teniendo una buena compañía tranquila y acogedora. Eso mismo pensaba él que la acompañaba hasta el salón de clase.

Los dos entraron, cosa que le pareció muy extraño para dos personas sentadas en diferentes lugares. Armin dejo de jugar su consola para mirar la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Iris cerró las libretas sin despejar su mirar a los dos personas que hablaban amigablemente.

En ese momento y con una sonrisa débil en su rostro se despidió de él para dirigirse a su lugar igual que él que se sentaba a lado del asiento de Castiel que no se encontraba ahí. Probablemente se saltó las clases. Aquello no paso desapercibido para Renée que se mostraba preocupada ante lo que pasaría si la directora se enterará que él volvió a salir de clases.

Suspiro dolorosamente, sentía su garganta seca. Tocio un poco sorbiendo sus líquidos verdosos en la nariz, sentándose y sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Le dolía mucho, se recostó en su mesa exhalando e inhalando muchas veces para calmar la pesadez de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas le ardían, se sentía mareada, alzo su rostro para encontrarse con el profesor de Física en el escritorio.

Comenzó la clase hablando sobre las Leyes de Newton, alguna que otra persona le pregunto sobre el tema ya que no lo habían conocido–cosa extraña ya que en tercero de secundaria ya deberían de saberlo–siendo reprimidos por el profesor. Escribió sobre las tres leyes en el pizarrón, explicó la primera que era sobre la Inercia. Renée se perdió entre la clase entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco, quería dormir, el dolor la mataba. Fue entonces que el profesor le habló:

–Señorita Renée –nombró con seriedad–. Necesito que me haga un favor.

Renée parpadeo varias veces.

¿Por qué le pedía ayuda a ella si tenía a Nathaniel y a Melody?

Más no lo negó.

–Por supuesto profesor, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? –pregunto con un poco de dificultad levantándose y dirigiéndose al escritorio.

En el trascurso se topó con Lysandro, él se encontraba a pie porque el profesor le dijo que le ayudara a arreglar algunos papeles. Los dos caminaron lado a lado y en eso sus manos rozaron, él abrió los ojos en par hacia ella. La siguió con la mirada que ella ingenuamente no notó.

–Quiero que le lleves esto a la directora –Le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles, Renée lo tuvo que sostener con sus dos manos–. Gracias –Agradeció con una sonrisa gentil y dirigirse a Lysandro que no apartaba sus ojos bicolores de ella.

Renée comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y salir con dificultad. Suspiro con dolor y fuerza al caminar por los pasillos. Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué demonios la dirección se encontraba tan lejos?, solo esperaba que la directora se encontrará en su oficina.

Entró a la dirección curioseando con la mirada en toda la sala de descanso de los profesores. Miró a cada uno hablando animadamente, se acercó a profesor Ferres para preguntarle sobre la directora, el rápidamente le dijo que se encontraba en su oficina. Con una sonrisa débil y un gracias se alejó de ahí tocando la puerta. Fue respondida por un "Adelante".

–Con su permiso…

Su mirar se posó en el gran escritorio donde estaban lleno de papeles que ella revisaba con seriedad. Su cabello canoso atado a una cebolla a lo alto se caía poco a poco, bajo su mirar para encontrase con un perro pequeño olfateando sus pies. Arrugó su frente de solo recordarlo.

Maldito sea ese perro del demonio que la obligo a buscarlo en su primer día de clases.

–Pasa jovencita, no te quedes ahí como estatua vigilando mi puerta.

Renée trago grueso.

Se acercó al escritorio dejando los papeles a un lado y le dijo:

–El profesor Alan me pidió que le trajera estos papeles.

–Ya era hora, ese hombre es muy lento e impuntual. Gracias a ti me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarlo a su salón de clase.

Ella se horrorizo de solo pensarlo. Si la directora se enterara de que Castiel no entró al salón sería la expulsión.

¡Alabado sea Batman y sus poderosos bíceps!

–N-no hay problema –dijo con una gota en su mejilla–, si me disculpa me retiro.

La directora asintió y volvió su mirar gastado a la carpeta que ella le trajo. Renée camino hasta la puerta pasando por completo de los maestros que parecían bromear animadamente entre ellos. Salió recargándose en la puerta suspirando a lo alto por tanta tensión en ese espacio grande pero pequeño para ella. Ese moustro con dos patas estaba ahí… ¡Ahí!, tenía tantas ganas de gruñirle como un perro y hacerlo retroceder por el sermón que se llevó por culpa de él.

Caminó para entrar nuevamente al salón de clases, pero en el transcurso sintió un mareo fuerte apoderándose en su cuerpo. Llevo su hombro al muro para amortiguar la caída, el dolor se le instalo en todo su ser. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza, y no era por vergüenza, era por algo más inexplicable para ella. Soltó aire con dolor comenzando a temblar raramente del frío, quería abrazarse a sí misma, pero tan solo mover sus brazos le dolía.

No dejo de moverse, tenía que llegar al salón y tomar su clase de física. Hizo una expresión de dolor soltando aire de su boca, su vista se opacaba, no sabía de donde salía el sudor de su frente que tuvo que limpiarlo con el dorso de su mano. Miró su alrededor esperando que alguien le ayudara, se acercó hasta un salón alzando la mano tratando de alcanzar el pomo, su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar.

Sus parpados cayeron perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

La vista se posó en el techo, estaba mareada y se le volvía borrosa. Llevo una mano a su frente, estaba ardiendo. Se levantó con dificultad sin evitar mostrar su expresión de dolor, tocó su pecho pensando que el corazón se le saldría ya que no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba en una alcoba. Miro su alrededor con curiosidad; estaba en la enfermería.

Cansada, decidió levantarse con la intención de volver a clases, pero antes de que los pies tocaran el piso la puerta se abrió.

–Es mejor que sigas recostada.

La voz masculina hizo que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa. Le miró asombrada, imaginándose del como Lysandro podría encontrarse ahí.

–¿C-como es que llegue aquí?

–Yo te traje –dijo con simpleza.

Renée asintió comprendiendo todo. No sabía si decirse tonta, porque realmente lo era. Se ahogó un suspiro volviendo a cuestionarse del como Lysandro la encontró. Ella recordaba a la perfección que caminó para ir a la clase de física, después, ¡PUM!, cayendo al suelo como dios manda.

Se preguntaba… ¿Cómo el maldito suelo puede amarla tanto?

Sintió una presión en su frente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin evitar sonrojarse. Lysandro estaba muy cerca de ella, media su temperatura con una tranquilidad muy cautivante. Intentó apartarse, pero él tuvo que tomarla de los brazos y volver a acostarla. Le dedico una mirada seria.

–Duerme.

Renée trago grueso. Después alzo una ceja.

–No quiero.

Alzo las sábanas que la tenían presionada arrogándolas. Se levantó ahí mismo retándolo con la mirada. Lysandro también frunció el ceño.

–Tienes fiebre, debes descansar.

–No. Estoy vivita y coleando.

–Lo que es un milagro…

–Oye, te escuche victoriano.

–¿Volveremos a las peleas?

La azabache se cruzó de brazos para luego inflar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lysandro hizo lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió.

La enfermera les miró con una gota cerca de su mejilla.

La imagen no era comprometedora, más bien era un tanto cómica. Renée estaba moviendo sus piernas como pez enrollada en las sábanas mientras Lysandro hacía un nudo para que no escapara. De un momento a otro, Lysandro se encontraba sentado en la silla que se encontraba a lado la alcoba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella aún seguía moviendo sus piernas energéticamente como si la fiebre no existiera.

Aclaro su garganta llamándole la atención a ambos pero fue en vano.

–¡A esto se le llama maltrato animal!

–Solo trato de proteger al animal con peligro de extinción.

–¡Maldito seas Sebastian victoriano!

–¿Sebastian?

–¡El Dios Batman te castigará!

Los dos seguían discutiendo, más bien, Renée gritaba y Lysandro solo respondía a sus insultos. Jamás pensaron los dos que volverían a las peleas infantiles, su relación se volvió más tranquila tras la ayuda que él le dio, sin embargo, al parecer aún seguía "eso" que los devolvía a su desagrado y fastidio entre los dos.

La enfermera solo saco una pastilla del frasco y agarrando el vaso de agua se acercó a Renée. Los dejo aún lado para luego desatarla.

–Ten cariño –dictó con una sonrisa, Renée se sonrojo–. Digiérelas con cuidado, supongo que tu garganta aun duele.

Obedeció llevando la pastilla a su boca para luego darle un sorbo enorme al agua. Hizo una expresión de dolor por como el agua corría por su garganta. No dudo en tomársela toda por la falta de sed.

–Cuidado, te puedes atragantar –Renée le enseño el dedo medio con una vena en la sien–. Salvaje.

–¿Hablaste con tu profesor? –preguntó la enfermera revisando su estante.

–Sí, le parece bien que me quede con ella en la enfermería –Renée escupió toda el agua de su boca como si se tratará de una cascada con los ojos como platos–. Te lo dije…

Le enseño la lengua.

–Menudos niños… –susurro la enfermera. Se giró para verlos y nuevamente Renée estaba aleteando enredada en las sábanas y Lysandro atándola. Suspiro cansada. –Volveré en unos minutos, no hagan un escándalo –dijo mientras salía de la puerta.

El silencio se apoderó en toda la sala. Renée bufo a lo alto demostrándole su disgusto al chico de ojos bicolores que solo estaba cruzado de brazos esperando pacientemente. Se giró para verlo mejor con un fruncido en su ceja.

–Al parecer tú y yo no podremos llevarnos bien…

–Estábamos bien hace unas horas atrás.

–Me caías bien hace unas horas, ahora simplemente te odio –Le enseño la lengua.

Lysandro cerró los ojos.

–Realmente sí que eres rara…

Renée recostó su rostro en la almohada mirándole normalmente. Quería decirle algo, se sentía por primera vez incómoda como cuando tuvo su primera conversación con Lysandro. Estaba muy tranquilo, al parecer no le importaba la tensión del ambiente. Sospechaba que le agradaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero sabía que aún le tenía cierto desagrado de tan solo verla.

Lo mismo pasaba con ella.

Era amable, amistoso y buena persona. Le cayó bien desde aquel día, después como empezaron hablar sobre sus verdaderas metas le daba cierta conformidad de que era alguien muy genial. Pero aun así su forma de ser, era tan educado, tan simple y tranquilo, ¡Le desagradaba eso! Odiaba verlo tan pacífico, con su orgullo a lo alto y galantería a lo grande.

Por mucho que hable con normalidad con él, seguía pensando que era muy presumido.

Bufó a lo alto nuevamente.

–Yo… –empezó–. Gracias…

Lysandro abrió los ojos confundido mirándole.

–¿Perdona?

–Gracias –Volvió a decir.

–Disculpa, no escuche bien, ¿Puedes repetirlo? –Con una mano cerca de su oreja, se acercó a ella.

–¡Ni creas que lo diré de nuevo estúpido demonio!

Lysandro se hizo atrás por el grito que le dio en su oído.

–Y yo que creía que comenzábamos una amistad…

Renée le miro asombrada.

¿Realmente él se tomó el tiempo para pensar en ella y una amistad?

Se sonrojo levemente, ella no era buena haciendo amistades, más bien era agradable, pero nunca sociable. Se hizo amiga de Iris porque ella se le acercó, Alexy y Armin eran muy animados y sociales, por esa razón tienen una amistad. Nathaniel y ella comenzaron a tratarse por medio de asuntos laborales, Kentin era un amigo de la clase junto con los dos gemelos, así que a él lo consideraba también parte de su grupito social, pero Castiel… él tenía sus propios asuntos como para formalizar.

Nunca pensó en Lysandro como un amigo, si un compañero, pero jamás en una amigo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, ella se tomó unos momentos para pensarlo…

¿Ella quería tenerlo como amigo?

Era muy educado y galante, tranquilo y amigable, pero a la vez se comportaba muy engreído y sabiondo. ¿De que serviría? Se preguntó, se armarían entre peleas, pero si hablarían con normalidad… Hizo una mueca graciosa pensándolo.

¿Cómo sería?...

–No lo sé… –dijo–. Me he dado cuenta que somos bipolares.

Él río a lo bajo.

–Pienso lo mismo.

Sonrío a lo bajo. Quería hablar, había mucho silencio, tenía tantas ganas de soltar lo que tenía dentro, pero no sabía si él sería la persona indicada. No le había contado nada a Iris, ella ya lo sabía gracias al diario escolar pero nunca se lo contó a gran detalle. Armin no estaba con ella, seguramente estaba más ocupado jugando videojuegos en la clase que preocuparse si estaba en la enfermería. Al diablo todo pensó, ella se desahogaría, sin importar con quien sea, diría sus sentimientos.

–Sabes –empezó–, me gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas. Pero esto… Joder que es completamente lo contrario a lo que pensé que sería con Castiel y yo.

Le miró confuso.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que yo una vez pensé que el amor era como esos cuentos que mi mamá me contaba de niña… –dijo mirando el techo sonrojada comenzando a humedecer sus ojos–. Qué si uno se enamoraba… El otro también lo hacía.

Él le miro, completamente apartado de lo que ella acababa de decir. Miro frente a él, dándole espacio que sus ojos bicolores la querían desnudar de la verdad y entendimiento. Era muy infantil, creer en los cuentos de hadas, sí que era muy tonto de su parte, pero aun así, esa parte de una niña pequeña dentro de ella era muy latente.

Decidió mirarla, sonriéndole tratando de consolarla.

–Te mereces algo mejor.

Renée asintió comenzando a sentir que el nudo se desataba de las sábanas dejándola libre, pero no le importo, solo llevo su rostro a la almohada enterrándose para que el masculino no la viera en ese estado débil.

Lysandro suspiro pensando.

Si… Ella se merecía algo mejor…

 _Era raro, para Lysandro lo era, el ambiente tenso entre los dos. Claro está que Castiel tenía un mal humor, el asunto era que lo trajo al instituto solo para hablar con él. Aun comenzaba el receso, era tiempo para que todo se aclarara._

 _Él tenía pensado empezar la conversación, después de todo, él le llamo. Todo esto se trataba de una persona, Lysandro tenía curiosidad, quería saber más sobre la situación, él escucho todo desde el comienzo hasta el final, sabía porque ella tenía su fuerza desde lo alto, pero quería entrar más profundo de la herida para entender ese sentimiento de voluntad como ella decía._

 _No quería perder el tiempo, su pensamiento fue escuchado por Castiel que fue el primero en comenzar._

– _¿Qué relación tienes con ella?_

 _¿Ni siquiera sabía su nombre?_

– _¿Ella quién? –Se hizo el desatendido._

– _No quieras hacerme sentir como un idiota malparido –gruñó–. Lo vi todo._

 _Lysandro abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ver qué? ¿Acaso lo vio con ella correr bajo la lluvia acompañándola a su casa? Tenía que ser una broma, eso era un secreto entre ambos, después de todo ellos quedaron de acuerdo silenciosamente, fue un trato que firmaron mentalmente. Pero ahora…_

– _Tenía que hacerlo._

– _Ni siquiera se conocen._

– _Es el deber de un caballero._

– _¡No me vengas hablar sobre mariconadas!_

 _Castiel se levantó haciendo un estruendo en toda la cafetería, todos les miraban, Lysandro miro a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con una cabellera azabache, suerte se llevó cuando no estaba ni ella ni sus amigos._

– _Tranquilízate Castiel –dijo al verlo sentarse nuevamente–. Y… ¿Acaso a ti te importa?_

 _Castiel le miro sorprendido, no tenía nada que decir a su defensa. Estaba en claro que él se sentía molesto, de un día para otro ella dejo de amarle para comenzar a seguir a su mejor amigo; era obvio que a cualquiera le dolería su orgullo. Pensó que era un perra, una zorra por fijarse en otros hombres al ser rechazada, pero Lysandro… Lysandro nunca caería en eso._

 _Debía de tranquilizarse, no es que los dos ya se estén tocando y revolcando en la cama, pero su orgullo estaba en los suelos. Se dio cuenta que realmente Renée era un dolor de culo aunque ella ya no lo moleste como siempre._

 _Suspiro mirándole diciéndole su ansiada respuesta:_

– _No me importa._

 _Lysandro asintió._

– _Ya veo… –Llevo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de sus labios meditando–. Eres el centro de atención al igual que Renée._

– _¿Tengo cara de que me interese?_

– _Solo quería decírtelo, después de todo, es la culpa de los dos por mostrar sus sentimientos a una periodista sedienta de información._

– _Hablando de esa desgraciada cría periodista adoptada por trastornos mentales… ¿Dónde está? Tengo mucho que decirle –Miro sus costados._

– _Debes disculparte –Castiel le miró confundido–. Gracias a ti ella está siendo ofendida por muchas personas._

– _Es problema suyo, no mío._

– _Nunca cambiarás –Suspiro rendido–, me pregunto cómo puedo ser tu mejor amigo._

– _Me amas en secreto ingrato desgraciado –Le dio una sonrisa de lado para sentarse correctamente. Lysandro frunció el ceño suspirando en el proceso. Tomó su libreta cerrándola y se levantó, Castiel extrañado se dirigió a él–. ¿Dónde vas? Me abandonas bastardo._

– _Tengo que ir a un lugar, ahora vuelvo._

– _No me busques, ya no estaré aquí._

 _Lysandro alzo una ceja confundido._

– _¿Te saltarás otra vez las clases?_

– _La ventaja de no tener padres que cuiden tu sombra –Le enseño el dedo pulgar–. Nos vemos en la salida._

 _Comenzó a caminar, y en el proceso, el citó:_

– _Y él Karma dijo: "Amaras a quién no te ama, por no haber amado a quien te amo"_

 _Castiel casi cae de la silla._

– _¿Pero qué carajos?... –Se giró esperando encontrarse a Lysandro, pero cuando lo hizo este ya desapareció–. Karma ni que mi abuela en calzones –Se cruzó de brazos._

 _Lo pensó en unos minutos para luego mirar el suelo neutral. ¿De dónde venía ese arrepentimiento? No debería de impórtale, Renée se lo busco por ser una interesada se decía, pero de solo pensar que ella estaba siendo acosada por personas con poca inteligencia–como Ámber–le daba cierta pena. Suspiro a lo alto, nadie lo sabía pero él escucho todo ese confortamiento._

 _Estaba seguro de que esa determinación que ella emendaba era por lo que él le causo. Se sentía mal por ella, sabía que aún le amaba, no le importaba y se le hacía un fastidio, pero esa expresión de miedo cuando la pasa cerca de ella es simplemente más idiota de lo que había pensado. A él no le importaba que la gente le tuviese temor, pero ella, que a la primera se acercó para hablarle sin ningún miedo se le hacía muy extraño. Lysandro y ella se tenían algo, el vio todo, ese saludo discreto entre los dos, muy pronto sabría el porqué de ese silencio por parte de ellos._

 _Mientras tanto, Lysandro solo caminaba por el patio pensando. Sonrío el proceso mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en el césped._

 _La situación en la que se estaba metiendo era muy interesante._

–Hey.

Lysandro parpadeo continuamente para verle extrañado.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Creo que no puedo moverme… –Él abrió sus ojos en par–. Me duele todo el cuerpo… Quiero ir a casa.

Toco su frente comprobando su estado, la sintió arder más de lo necesario. Se suponía que le bajaría la temperatura con la pastilla que se le dio, miro su alrededor para luego encontrarse con una toalla entre un cubo de agua, lo tomo exprimiéndolo y ponérselo en la frente. Renée sacó aire con dificultad.

–No te preocupes, las clases pronto terminarán, solo espera unas dos horas más y podrás ir a casa.

–Espero poder seguir viva cuando eso suceda –Cerro los ojos cansada–. Si mi madre se entera de esto me matará.

–¿Más?

–Tiene un carácter fuerte, nada más le respondo un poco y ya tengo una sandalia en mi rostro.

–Hasta este punto en la edad una madre siempre tiene que reprender a sus hijos.

–En eso tienes razón… –Se río–. Yo quiero mucho a mi madre, a mi padre no, siempre insulta a mi jarrón con tierra.

A Lysandro se le mostró una gota cerca de su mejilla.

Se comportaba como una persona ebria, no sabía si reírse o sentir pena por esa pobre alma.

–¿Qué jarrón con tierra? –Decidió seguirle el juego.

–El que está en mi habitación –Rio nuevamente–. Ese jarrón me vuelve loca.

Suspiro.

Él nunca se enfrentó con personas de fiebre alta, Leigh nunca se enfermó, y si ese era el caso su novia Rosalya ya lo hubiese curado sin que él se enterará. Pero, una cosa era diferente a una persona enferma con una manera de comportarse muy particular. Ahora mismo hablaba de un jarrón con tierra.

–¿Acaso no era Castiel quien te volvía loca?

Silenció de su parte. Tocó una herida muy profunda y grave. Le miró cuando él cambió la pequeña toalla sumergiéndola al agua y volviendo a exprimirla. Solo se oía eso en la habitación, la enfermera tardó mucho en llegar, por lo menos eso pensaban los dos. Lysandro quería saber, era mucho interés y curiosidad que emendaba su ser.

La relación de Castiel y ella era muy interesante.

Era una conveniencia para él, ya que estaba muy aburrido, por lo menos se divertiría ver a Renée cumpliendo cada una de sus metas, tanto como ver el sorprendido rostro de las personas, especialmente de Castiel.

De solo pensarlo se emocionaba.

–¿A qué viene él al caso?

Y su plan se quebró al instante.

Su voz era fría, madura y alta, le miraba con seriedad. Si, después de todo, ella era bipolar.

–Solo preguntaba-

–Tu pregunta no viene a este tema.

Nuevamente, ese comportamiento hostil. A la mañana ella se mostraba agradecida, luego le odiaba, después le contaba lo que sentía y pensaba sobre los cuentos de hadas y su típico jarrón con tierra. Sí que era su comportamiento peculiar, le gustaba.

–Perdona si abrí la herida.

Otra vez, silenció, más nuevamente se volvió a romper.

–¡BANG! –Brinco del susto, Renée tenía un dedo apuntándole con simulación a una pistola. Le sonrío de manera infantil–. Te enamoraste.

Lysandro alzo una ceja confundido. Ella bajo su mano para luego soplarle como si saliese humo de él. Rio con infantilismo mirando el techo.

–Tienes mala puntería, ni siquiera llegó a mi corazón –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Que buena suerte tengo, que te enamores de mí sería un problema –respondió. Lysandro le miro de mala gana–, imagínate si Castiel hubiese caído enamorado de mí en ese momento.

Él suspiro.

–Tu sueño sería realidad.

–Pero, qué bueno que es un sueño –Cerro los ojos encantada con una sonrisa–. Es como hacer trampa, ¿De que serviría mi esfuerzo?, es mejor intentando esperando el resultado sea bueno o malo para luego sentirte satisfecha por haber luchado.

–¿Y si es en vano? –Lysandro y sus comentarios que te vuelven a la realidad.

Renée meditó un poco con su típica mueca graciosa en sus labios. Él quería reír, pero aún estaba la seriedad en el ambiente tranquilo y pacífico.

–Debe de sentirse afortunado por lo que logró, sea mucho o poco; o una simple nada, debe de estar consciente por todo lo que lucho –Sonrío para luego mirarlo a los ojos–. No importa el resultado que uno obtenga si ese es el camino que escogió.

Tan madura cuando quería, tan sabía cuándo hablaban de cosas serias y con significado. Se dio cuenta de algo, ella se convertiría en una poderosa escritora. Él que era bueno escribiendo canciones o poesías, se sentía pequeño a lado de ella.

Su nivel de interés aumento.

Debía saber más.

–Cuando quieres, te conviertes en la mujer de mis sueños.

–Qué lástima, nunca te correspondería –Su sonrisa se volvió infantil.

–Eso dolió –Llevo una mano en su pecho.

–Ahora te aguantas, demonio victoriano –Rio con fuerza para luego quejarse de dolor–. Definitivamente mi madre me matará…

Después de unos segundos, en sus ojos surcaron lágrimas que no dudo en reprimir. Lysandro le miraba cambiando nuevamente el pañuelo, ahora los sollozos se escuchaban a su alrededor, lloraba en silenció, el no dudo en sentir pena por ella. Renée sabía que estaba haciendo mal, llorando enfrente de un hombre que le agradaba y odiaba a la vez era simplemente cosa del demonio.

Ni siquiera Batman la perdonaría.

Ella quería vivir en un cuento de hadas, ella siendo la princesa aventurera, un chico siendo su príncipe protector que iba a buscarla en su viaje, magia, fantasía y un "Vivieron felices para siempre", pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Se dio cuenta que el amor no se hizo para ella, que nunca encontraría a su príncipe como tenía pensado.

Quería caer, rendirse, llorar. Era la princesa del cuento, ella era débil y frágil, inútil y tonta, era obvio que la princesa nunca será fuerte. Tenía pensado dejar todo atrás, ¿Por qué hacer eso? Sería en vano, quería creer las palabras que ella le dijo a Lysandro, pero era imposible, nunca se las creería ella misma. Daba hipos al llorar, se sentía patética al solo verse así, llorando frente a su compañero.

Sin embargo, una caricia en su cabello le llamo la atención, despejo su brazo de sus ojos para mirar. Era Lysandro, sonriéndole tan gentilmente, probablemente él se sintió incómodo al verla en ese estado tan crítico, pero no, tenían ternura esas caricias en su cabeza. Solo le miro, esperando una respuesta de su acto, él solo dijo:

–Él camino, ¿Recuerdas? –Aturdida para luego asentir con fuerza–. Es lo que tu escogiste, no importan los resultados que obtengas, solo sigue avanzando.

Renée tenía tantas de llorar al llanto fuerte y alto, pero se reprimió, solo se mordió el labio con fuerza, sentía que se lo iba a romper y sacarse sangre, pero no fue así. Tomó su mano para llevarla a su rostro, la agarro con fuerza pensando que en algún momento se soltaría, él solo sonrío ante ese miedo aferrándose a él como un conejo asustado.

–S-solo déjame ser débil y llorar hoy –dijo entre hipos–. M-mañana volveré a ser fuerte…

Asintió comprendiendo.

–Lo entiendo, solo desahógate –respondió–. Por hoy solo seré tu pañuelo de lágrimas, mañana seré el tonto demonio victoriano.

Ella lloro con más fuerza y él solo se mantuvo en silencio. Nadie estaba en los pasillos, solo había un gran silencio por parte de estos. Estaban solos, ella llorando por sus penas y él tratando de descifrarlas, había tristeza y pena, coraje y miedo, pero después de todo le estaba acompañando, esperando a que calme su dolor.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo ella termino dormida, tenía un aspecto fatal. Solo faltaba una hora para que terminen las clases, la enfermera llegó prefiriendo guardar silencio ante todo lo que surgió adentro. Su fiebre había bajado, era tan débil ante la lluvia, se agradecía mentalmente que él no haya enfermado. Suspiro para luego mirarla, pasaron muchos minutos para darse cuenta de algo.

Quería ser su fiel compañero en sus aventuras. Tenía un gran presentimiento en esas colinas llenas de muros altos y fuertes de acero que impedían muchos sueños, quería verla actuar, por lo menos ese viaje prometía mucho hasta al final.

Si, ella era una rosa. Una rosa negra, un tanto marchita, pero diferente a las demás.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

¡Hola! Al parecer les gusto la historia, me alegro mucho de que personas los pusieron a sus favoritos y hayan comentado. ¡De verdad estoy feliz!

El caso, quiero hacer de Renée un personaje fuerte pero infantil a la vez, así que aún falta mucho para desarrollar la personalidad del personaje :3.

En fin, ¡A responder Reviews!

 _ **Ojo de águila:**_ Yo también amo a Castiel-chéquese que solo tengo con él un 65 de afinidad usando el flechazo :'v-. No quiero hacer malo a Castiel, pero joder que tengo tantas ganas de asesinarlo cuando se pone sus moños, hay veces que quiero darle un chanclazo *¬¬. ¿Interesante? ¡Me alegro! Renée aún está enamorada de este nalgas de pollo, hay que esperar para que lo olvide y logre superarlo porque todavía le duele su rechazo. Supongamos que con el paso del tiempo Castiel se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vale Renée así que no te preocupes que en los capítulos se verá su punto de vista y el cómo comienza a ver a nuestra protagonista como "algo" por el cual luchar (owo). Yo también lo amo-pero es tan masoquista que cuando me arto y le contesto mal subo con él :v-, más bien es un amor apache que nos tenemos el uno al otro xD. Quizá en algún momento, no estoy pensando meter OC en el fic, pero como dije, quizá en otro fic cuando termine este puedan participar los OCs de las demás ^_^. ¡Me alegro que te guste mi historia! Si, será alocada y muy dramática, intensa e profunda. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews!

 _ **Hanae-rei:**_ ¡MIERcoles! Tu Reviews es hermoso TnT, me dicen poeta, hasta muchos se quedan con cara de "WHAT?" al verme profundizar mucho en mi rol xD. Es mi primer fic en este fandom, tengo otra cuenta pero decidí hacer esta porque… porque… porque sí-ñe, acabó que ni quería :'v-. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Quiero sacar sonrisas y un poco de risas en este fic, quiero que prometa mucho y que les guste a las demás lectoras. ¡La frases son simplemente hermosas!, espero que te gusten las demás formando parte de este capítulo ^_^. ¡Lo seguiré cueste lo que cueste! Realmente tu Reviews es muy lindo, eres una chica muy comprometedora y me di cuenta que si, instantáneamente seguiste el fic, me morí de alegría xD. ¡Actualización, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu precioso Reviews!

 _ **SoireSchiffer:**_ ¡Gracias! Me siento tan bien uniéndome a este fandom, desde hace mucho que quería hacer un fic de Amour Sucre ya que quería irme un poco de los personajes creados y crear el mío propio :3. ¡¿En serio?! ¡Espero poder seguir en el buen camino!, ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews!

El caso, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y agradezco nuevamente a las personas que dejaron su Reviews y lo pusieron en favoritos.

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía :3.

¡No olviden dejar su Reviews, ponerlo en favoritos o seguirlo; me sería de mucha ayuda!

¡Somos Benriya, gracias por leer (owo)/!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Cambio y fuera.

 _ **04/08/2015**_


End file.
